Haunted by the Past
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: Just when she least expects it Solstice’s past comes back to haunt her. When her daughter goes missing she has to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her and places the fate of her own well-being in her fellow Jellicles.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**Summary:** Just when she least expects it Solstice's past comes back to haunt her.  
When her daughter goes missing she has to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her and places the fate of her own well-being in her fellow Jellicles.

**A/N:** While I know that in reality cats are old enough to mate by the time they're a year old, I am extending that time frame to three years. I have a reason for that… it makes the story work the way I want it to.

For those who are not aware, this is a sequel to my story The Summer of Solstice. You don't necessarily NEED to read that one to know what's going on in this one but it will make events in this story make better sense if you do. As I said in my other story, if you are looking for a fanfic with short chapters, you do NOT want to read this as I tend to get long winded. Now, on to the story.

* * *

Springtime. It had become her favorite time of the year. She loved the scent of flowers on the air, the thick, pungent odor of fresh cut grass, and the warmth of the sun as the earth began the cycle of renewal. When she looked back at her kittenhood she couldn't recall a specific time that she'd enjoyed, but since coming to the junkyard two and a half years ago that had changed. Sure she'd had some rough spots but she was certain that was all behind her.

It's funny how sometimes just a simple conversation can have a drastic effect on others. After the talk she'd had with Tugger and Munkustrap, both toms made an effort to really get to know their niece. Old Deuteronomy had come to the den Solstice shared with her mate a few days after Pyrros and Seraphim were born and they'd talked at length. He too had realized that he'd not done right by her. The ginger queen had more than proven that she was nothing like the tom who'd fathered her.

For the first four years of her life she'd longed to have a family, a real family, and now she did. Not only did she have a mate and her own kittens, but she had extended family as well. She had uncles who were insanely protective of her and her kits, a grandfather who always had time to listen to her when she needed to talk, and a mother-in-law who spoiled the kits every chance she got.

There had been a few more additions to the tribe since Pyrros and Sera were born and even more on the way. Within six months of the birth of Solstice's twins, Jemima, Electra, and Etcetera had all given birth.

Electra and Admetus had a daughter they'd named Cadence. She looked very much like her mother from the neck down but the markings on her head and face were almost identical to her father's. She also had Admetus' brown eyes. Already she had her mother's curiosity and her father's pride. She was definitely going to be a handful when she was a little older.

Mistoffolees and Etcetera's daughter, Alaira, was a shy, quiet kitten who watched the world through bright blue eyes. Her chest was cream with a smattering of black splotches. Her back was mostly black with a few cream stripes, her face was white, her headfur was black tipped with cream, and she had a cream tip on her black tail. She was more like her father than her mother in temperament, a fact that made everyone breathe a sigh of relief. They'd all had their fill of squealing kittens when Etty was younger.

Jemi and Pounce's son Argyros, or Ros as everyone called him, was almost as mischievous as his father once was. His golden fur was tipped in white and brown that made one think of the sun when they looked at him. Of all the kittens recently born into the tribe he was the only one who didn't resemble his parents. Jemi was expecting again which had Pounce strutting around the junkyard like a proud cock. They both hoped for a daughter this time around.

Victoria had also had a second litter, this time giving birth to two sons; Dimitri and Eramun. Dimitri was solid white just like his mother with dark blue eyes. The very tips of his ears had a dusting of red instead of the black his mother's ears had. Eramun was almost identical to Plato. He was mostly white with red headfur and a red tipped tail.

Rina, too, was expecting again. Since having Remiel and Keegan she'd calmed down considerably. Oddly enough so had Tugger. He still called queens 'babe' or 'doll' but he didn't flirt the way he once did. It was rather surprising to many in the tribe. They'd all expected to see the Maine Coon still flirting when he was ancient.

Solstice was sitting on an old chair watching the kittens play. Jemima was stretched out on her left side enjoying the sun while Etcetera and Electra were both curled up nearby taking a little catnap. "Pyrros, be careful of your sister, she's not as rough as you."

"But mommy that's no fun," he whined.

"Do you need a time-out?" she asked.

The tom-kit swallowed. "No ma'am," he said as he shuffled off to play.

"Poor Pyrros, he's having such a hard time with only having a sister to play with. Remiel tends to brag about having a brother to rough house with all the time."

"I'll bet it's hard. I don't know who is the bigger braggart; Remiel, Keegan, or Ramirus," Jemima said. "Deme and Rina are both ready to throttle the toms. They tend to play 'one-up' on each other. Thank Heaviside Ros isn't in that stage yet."

Xanthos, Demeter and Munkustrap's first born kitten, came running up to them out of breath. The little tabby was so excited he was bouncing. "Auntie Solstice, Auntie Jemi, guess what guess what?"

Although Solstice wasn't really his aunt she didn't bother with correcting him. "What in Heaviside has you so excited Xanthos?" she asked with a smile.

"Daddy and Uncle Tugger just brought in an orange tabby queen who was all hurted. Daddy says it looks like she gotted in a fight with pollicles."

"An orange tabby queen? It wasn't Teaser was it?" Even the kittens knew who Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser were. The duo had really raised a few brows by coming out at the last ball as mates. What shocked everyone even more so was the discovery that they had two kittens; son Shilah and daughter Numees. Both were spitting images of their parents.

"No'm, I never see'd this queen 'afore," he replied.

Solstice tensed. An orange tabby queen, one that wasn't familiar to the junkyard… She told herself not to jump to conclusions or panic. The chances that it was anyone she knew were slim. There were a lot of orange tabby queens in the world. She tried to tell herself it was nothing but it wasn't working. She needed to **know**. "Jemi, would you mind keeping an eye on Pyrros and Seraphim for me for a few minutes?"

"Sure thing Solstice," the other queen said.

Solstice knew they would have taken the injured queen to the infirmary to have Jenny tend to her injuries and that was where she headed. The entire way there she prayed she was over-reacting.

* * *

Munkustrap was prowling the outer edges of the junkyard when he saw the torn and bloody body. At first he thought it was either Mungojerrie, Rumpleteaser, or Skimbleshanks because of the bit of coloring he could see through the blood. When he reached the cat though he realized he didn't know the injured queen. He enlisted Tugger's and Alonzo's help and they carried her to the infirmary. He and Tugger got her settled while Alonzo went to get Jenny and Jelly who'd arrived and taken over the situation. Now the toms were just waiting.

Tugger had managed to get the blood out of his fur and had stepped outside to stay out of the way while the queens worked. He spotted Solstice headed their way and cocked a brow. "Hey babe, what brings you to the infirmary?"

"Xanthos said you and Munkustrap found an injured queen outside the junkyard," she said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, but it's okay, it's not anyone we know."

She ignored his words and stepped past him to go inside. She got as far as the threshold before her eyes narrowed and she hissed. The hair on the back of her neck stood out and it was obvious she was agitated. She was still hissing as she backed out of the infirmary.

"What in the…? What's wrong with you?" the Maine Coon asked.

"You should have left her where you found her," she growled.

"Whoa babe, what has gotten into you?" he countered.

Munkustrap excused himself to step outside and find out what was going on. "Solstice? What's wrong?"

"That queen in there, you should have left her where you found her," she hissed.

"Why? She's hurt, she needs help."

"Help? If it was up to me I'd order them to let her bleed. She's my mother Munkustrap. That queen in there would have walked right on by if any of us were bleeding to death in the street."

The silver tabby looked at her. "Solstice, I know she didn't do right by you when you were a kitten but she still deserves compassion."

"She won't get an ounce of it from me. You think this is about her keeping the truth from me?" When they both nodded she laughed harshly. "If only that were true." Her voice dropped to a whisper so no kittens could overhear. "When… I was with Macavity, he brought her into the room he had me locked in and tortured her. She told me she should have killed me when I was born. Then, later on he made her an offer. He would forgive her if she… looked the other way while he did whatever he wanted to me. She **knew** what he planned to do and she didn't care. She cared more about herself than she did about her own daughter. She let him… hurt me…" Her voice broke and she began to sob.

Tugger and Munkustrap looked at each other for a moment before both toms wrapped their arms around her and hugged her. They held her while she cried, neither knowing what to say. They couldn't just throw the injured queen out of the junkyard but it was obvious that her being there was detrimental to Solstice's mental well-being.

"Just don't ask me to have compassion for her. I want nothing to do with her. For all we know the attack was staged to get her into the junkyard," she said after several minutes.

"I don't think so. If she'd been left there another half hour at the most she would have died."

Solstice shook her head. "I don't believe in coincidences Munkustrap." With that she left and went back to where her friends were.

* * *

When Solstice plopped back down in the chair Jemima knew something was wrong. The fur around her friend's eyes was damp which indicated she'd been crying. Jemi sat up and scooted closer to her. "Solstice, what's wrong?"

The ginger queen shook her head. "I can't…" She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then reopened them. "The queen they brought in, she's my mother. They don't think the attack was staged but I don't believe in coincidences. She's here for a reason."

Jemi hugged her. "Oh Solstice, I'm sorry. What are they going to do?"

She shrugged. "She's here until she's well enough to leave. Bast, what if he sent her here to spy? She'll see Pyrros and Sera, she'll tell him about them."

"Solstice calm down, maybe there's a logical reason for her being here. It doesn't necessarily have to be for nefarious reasons."

"I'm sorry but I just can't believe that," she whispered.

* * *

Later that evening, after the kittens had all had their naps, the older kits were sneaking into the infirmary to look at the queen who'd been attacked by pollicles and lived. Solstice was sitting on the chair watching her son and noticed the way he kept looking around. He had his father's mischievous streak and it sometimes got him into trouble.

Tumblebrutus joined her on the chair and nuzzled her. "Hi beautiful, how are you handling it?" he asked softly. She'd told him about Kestra and he was worried about her.

"To be honest I'm scared to death. If Macavity sent her here she'll have something to use against us; Pyrros and Seraphim."

"I know love. Let's try not to jump to conclusions until we know how and why she's here."

She sighed softly and nodded. From the corner of her eye she saw Pyrros sneaking towards the infirmary and tensed. "Pyrros, you stay away from the infirmary," she called out.

"Aw mommy, no fair," the young tom groaned. His friends snickered at him and he gave them dirty looks.

"Life isn't always fair. I don't want you going in there."

He stomped over towards his parents and gave his mother a pleading look. "But mommy, all the other kits have gone to see the queen who gotted attacked by pollicles and lived. I don't want to be the only one who hasn't gotten to."

"All the other kits have?"

"Yeah. Remi, Keegan, Jareth, Xanthos, Ramirus, even Dimitri, Eramun, and Ros have sneaked in… it's not fair."

"I don't care if they have all gone in there, you are not allowed."

He turned a pleading look on his father. "Daddy, you understand don't you?"

"Pyrros, you heard your mother," Tumble said firmly.

"Fine," he grumped and stomped off.

"I'm not sure that was the best thing to do, beautiful. He's only going to try harder to sneak in there. He's curious, he wants to see."

"I don't want him in there. I don't want either of them anywhere near that queen."

"I know you don't but that might not stop him. Kittens tend to do things they're told not to; it's a part of growing up. Maybe you should let him take a peek while she's still unconscious. That way she won't see him."

Solstice closed her eyes. She really didn't want her kittens to have anything to do with Kestra. "You don't understand Tumble. She would toss him to pollicles to save her own skin. The only cat Kestra cares about is herself."

"I know, but how is it going to hurt anything if he just goes in and looks at her? Think about it. They're all told about how dangerous pollicles are and here's a queen who lived through an attack. For a young tom, it's too strong a curiosity to ignore."

"Fine, but I want you to make sure she's still unconscious. That way she won't see him. She'd know he was mine the instant she saw him."

"Of course beautiful." He head-butted her gently and went to check to make sure Kestra was still out before whispering to his son that he could peek in but shouldn't disturb her because she 'needs her rest'.

Solstice saw the grin on her son's face from where she sat and sighed. She wasn't comfortable with the idea but her mate had a point. If she didn't let him go see Kestra while she was still out of it, there was a greater risk of him sneaking in while she was awake. If Solstice had her way, Kestra would never know about Pyrros and Seraphim.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

A week after Kestra was brought into the junkyard everyone was talking about 'the queen who survived a pollicle attack'. Everyone was so impressed. Everyone except Solstice that is. Very few understood her animosity towards the older queen. As soon as conversations turned to Kestra, Solstice excused herself. She didn't want to explain to everyone why she disliked the queen so much so when others asked she just shook her head and walked away.

It wasn't so easy to walk away when the talk took place in her own den. She'd put the kits down for their nap, even though Pyrros tried to convince her that he was 'too big' to take naps, and had gone to the front of the den to relax. When she heard whispering coming from the back she went to tell them to quiet down and go to sleep.

"Remi says she's awake now but she's still too hurt to leave the infirmary," Pyrros whispered to his sister.

"Has he talked to her?" Sera whispered back. The little princess was already developing a bit of a crush on the young tom.

"He says he has. He said Keegan and Ramirus were too chicken to talk to her with him."

"Oh, he's so brave," she sighed dreamily.

"Hey, I'm brave too and I'm gonna prove it. I'm gonna go talk to her after our nap."

When Solstice heard that her heart stopped beating for a moment. Her kittens were too young to know about the evils of the world but she knew if she just said 'You're not allowed' it would make her son more determined to speak to Kestra. Taking a deep breath she collected her thoughts and stepped through the curtain separating their room from the rest of the den.

"We were going to sleep, promise mommy," Seraphim squeaked.

"It's okay baby, I want to talk to the both of you." She sat down and they both crawled into her lap. Solstice held them close and nuzzled them both. "I need you both to listen to me, okay?"

"Okay mommy," Sera said, snuggling against her mother.

Pyrros looked up at his mother before head-butting her lightly. "We're not in trouble, are we?"

"No, you're not in trouble. I really do need you to listen to me though. This is very important."

"Okay," he said, snuggling close as well.

"I know you're both curious about the queen Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Tugger brought in last week. I know you're fascinated by the fact she survived a pollicle attack and you want to talk to her, but you both need to understand something. Talking to her isn't safe."

"How come mommy?" Sera asked inquisitively.

"I know her from before I became a Jellicle. She's not a very nice queen. She might pretend to be nice but it's a trick. I need you to promise me you won't talk to her or go near her."

"But why? Why would she pretend to be nice?" Pyrros asked.

"You both know who Macavity is," she started.

"He's that mean tom who likes to hurt other cats, right?" her son replied.

"That's right sweetheart. He's also my father and your grandfather. That queen, she's your grandmother. There was a time, long before your daddy and I became mates, that she let Macavity hurt me just so he wouldn't hurt her."

Sera stared up at her mother in horror. "But… she's your mommy…" she whispered.

"I know baby. She wasn't a very good mommy. I don't want her to do something to hurt either of you. That's why I want you both to stay away from her. Promise me you will."

"I will mommy, I promise," Seraphim said, clinging to her mother.

"Pyrros?" She watched her son closely. His brow was furrowed in thought and she knew he was really thinking about what she'd said.

"If she's so mean, how come Uncle Munkustrap let her in the junkyard?" he finally asked.

"When he brought her in he didn't know who she was. Honestly, I think even if he'd known who she was he wouldn't have left her there to die."

His little nose wrinkled. "But… she might hurt someone, right? He's s'posed to keep everybody safe, so she shouldn't be here."

"You're Uncle Munkustrap likes to give others the benefit of the doubt. He'll keep an eye on her though, just in case. Will you promise me to stay away from her even if your friends dare you to go talk to her?"

He swallowed at that. If they dared him and he said no they'd think he was a baby. He chewed on his lip in thought. If he told them he made a promise to his mommy they'd understand though. Promises were special; you didn't break them no matter what. "I promise mommy," he finally said.

Solstice felt like crying she was so relieved. "Thank you both," she said softly. Since Sera was clinging to her she decided to curl up with them. Both kits curled closer to their mother and nuzzled into her fur. She purred softly, coaxing them to sleep, and slowly drifted off as well.

* * *

The tom-kits were huddled around each other in their 'secret' den, talking. They thought it was a secret but their parents knew where they were because they used to use the same hiding place when they were kittens. Remiel was talking about his latest trip to the infirmary.

"I was almost caught by Jenny this time. I heard her coming though and I hid til she left. The queen thought it was funny that Jenny didn't even know I was there."

"Hey, Py, you haven't said anything about her. Haven't you sneaked in again to see her?" Keegan asked.

Pyrros squirmed a bit. He'd been hoping they wouldn't ask him about it but he should have known better. "No," he said flatly.

"What's the matter, are you too scared to sneak in?" Ramirus snickered.

"Yeah, are you afraid your mommy is gonna see you and tell you to stay out?" Jareth asked.

"No, I'm not scared," Pyrros said rather indignantly.

"Yeah, right. If you're not how come you haven't gone to talk to her yet, huh?" Ramirus countered.

"Because I made a promise, that's why."

"Uh huh, sure you have," Remi said smirking at his friend.

"I did. I promised my mom I wouldn't go in there and I'm not gonna break it. If you don't believe me you can ask Sera, she made the same promise."

They all looked at him for a moment. "You're serious, aren't you?" Xanthos murmured. The silver tabby was very much like his father; he tended to be the voice of reason.

"Yeah, I am," the little ginger tom answered.

"Why'd she make you promise that?" Keegan wanted to know.

He wasn't sure how much he should say. His mother hadn't said he couldn't talk to them about it but he didn't think he should tell them everything. "She had her reasons," he finally said.

"What kind of answer is that?" Dimitri piped up.

"It's the only answer I'm gonna give so there," Pyrros said, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine, be that way."

"Dimitri, Eramun, it's time for your nap." Victoria's voice reached them and the youngest of the kits whined while their friends snickered. They stopped quickly when they were called as well. Remiel and Keegan sauntered over to their mother and gave her a pleading look. "Do we really gotta take a nap?" Remi asked.

"Yes you really have to take a nap," Rina responded, not the least bit swayed by the looks they gave her. She'd seen the best, their father was much better at it than they were.

As each tom-kit was escorted to his own den for their naps they all wondered just why Solstice didn't want Pyrros to talk to the orange tabby queen.

* * *

Solstice really wanted to talk to her grandfather but with Kestra there she was afraid to leave the safety of the junkyard. She had no idea if Macavity had any of his henchcats watching and waiting. She noticed that Pyrros was keeping his promise and staying away from the infirmary and she smiled. He was such a good kit.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice said from behind her.

"We don't use pennies," she countered with a laugh. "How are you today Misto?" she added.

"I'm doing well. The question is how are you? You're still pretty shaken up from her being here aren't you?"

"Is it really that obvious? I know Munkustrap thinks it's safe but I don't trust her."

"What exactly did she do? There's got to be more to this than her just being a neglectful mother."

Solstice looked at her paws. "She cared more about herself than she did her own daughter. She looked the other way while Macavity did whatever he wanted to me. She would betray anyone and everyone to save her own fur."

"I'm sorry, I had no idea," the tuxedo tom said softly.

* * *

The kittens were all playing a game where one kitten pretended to be a pollicle while the others hid and he or she had to chase them out of hiding. Remiel was 'it' and he was doing a very good impersonation of an angry pollicle. He was also doing well at finding everyone as the only kit he hadn't found yet was Pyrros.

The ginger tom was hiding near a stack of old paint cans, almost completely hidden from view, as Remi moved past him. He was almost in the clear, and then his tail twitched. Since Remi didn't pounce immediately he thought the other kit didn't see him.

"Gotcha!" Remi growled, turning suddenly and pouncing at his friend. He bumped the cans which then came down with a crash.

Pyrros squeaked and jumped as the cans crashed down around him. One can was coming right at him and he threw his paws up to protect his head. As he did so he felt an odd tingling in the tips of his paws just before flame suddenly caught the can on fire.

Remiel's eyes widened and he backed away from the other tom. "What…? How d-did you d-do that?" he asked.

"I… don't know," Pyrros whined, looking at his paws in fear.

* * *

Misto and Solstice both looked up at the crash. Both sets of eyes widened in surprise at the sudden burst of flame. "Pyrros," Solstice screamed. She practically flew down the pile of junk she'd been sitting on and rushed towards her son.

Mistoffolees was hot on her heels. If his assumption of the situation was right her son was a magical cat and had just discovered his powers. It was eerily fitting, given his name.

"I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean to," the little tom said as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Solstice took her son into her arms and hugged him. "It's okay Pyrros, I know you didn't do it on purpose."

Misto knelt down to look at the kitten. "It looks like I'm not the only magical cat in the tribe. That is a very neat magic you have, but it's also very dangerous."

"I didn't mean to," he whimpered.

"I know you didn't. Tell you what, would you like to learn how to control it?" Misto asked. When Pyrros nodded he smiled. "Then I'll teach you."

"You mean it?" he squeaked.

"I mean it. Why don't we go somewhere a little safer to practice control?" He stood up and led the young tom off to a more secluded part of the junkyard.

* * *

Tugger and Munkustrap were talking with Old Deuteronomy about Kestra and what should be done once she was healed. The Jellicle Leader had come at last to talk with the queen but he'd been stopped by his sons along the way.

"Daddy!"

All three toms turned to see a scared Remiel charging at Tugger. "What's gotten into you Remi?" the Maine Coon asked.

"P-pyrros… he almost setted me on f-fire," he stuttered.

"What?" Tugger asked, shocked. "How did he do that, and why?"

"I don't know. We was playing and I scareded him, and the paint cans falled, and then he almost setted me on fire." The kitten clung to his father and whimpered.

"I'll go find out what's going on," Munkustrap said and excused himself. He soon found an upset Solstice kneeling on the ground and staring at a charred paint can. "Solstice?"

Her head snapped up at the voice. "Oh, hi Munkustrap." She saw the concerned look on his face and sighed. "I guess you want to know what happened here?"

"That would be nice, yes. Remiel said something about Pyrros almost setting him on fire?"

She swallowed. "That's pretty close really. Seems he's a magical cat, like my father. I guess it skips a generation. He's not a danger to the tribe though. What happened was a complete accident. Misto is already working with him to teach him how to control it," she added quickly. She was afraid he'd think her son was too much of a danger and want them to leave.

"That's a very dangerous magic," the Jellicle Protector mused. "If the wrong type learned of it he'd be in serious danger," he added. There was no need to voice who the 'wrong type' was, they both knew the answer to that.

"I know, and now I'm even more worried about her being here. I made Pyrros and Sera both promise to stay away from her but I can't do anything about any of the other kittens. If one of them says something to her…"

"You still think she's here as a spy, don't you?" What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right?" she countered. "I know you try to see the best in others Munkustrap, but what if I'm right? With what we've just learned about Pyrros, if she finds out and tells him, my son will never be safe."

"We'll deal with it if it comes to that. As long as the kits stay in the junkyard they're safe Solstice. There's always an adult around. Even if he found out he wouldn't get close enough to him. Besides, Mistoffolees is a good teacher, he'll help Pyrros to learn how to control it. Have a little faith."

She looked at him. "You're not.. going to make us leave?"

"Why would I make you leave? You're family, this is where you belong."

She smiled. "I was worried because… of his magic being so dangerous." The ginger queen sighed softly. "Maybe you're right, maybe I am just over-reacting, but I'd rather over-react than be blind-sided by betrayal."

He shook his head at her. She was definitely a stubborn queen. He excused himself and left to go fill the Jellicle leader in on what had happened. They would undoubtedly have to keep an eye on the young tom to be sure he didn't fall into the wrong paws.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy made his way to the infirmary. In light of recent discoveries it was imperative that they learn whether or not Kestra would be a threat to anyone. They could not risk Macavity learning of Pyrros' magic, not while he was young and untrained. "Good afternoon," Jenny, he said as he spotted the Gumbie Cat. "Is the patient awake?" he asked.

"Good afternoon Old Deuteronomy," she said with a smile. She nuzzled him before glancing over her shoulder. "Yes she's awake but she's being quite stubborn. She keeps wanting to get up."

"I'd like to speak with her privately, if you don't mind," the Jellicle leader replied.

"Be my guest. I could use a break." Jennyanydots nodded at him before exiting the infirmary.

Old Deuteronomy approached the orange tabby with a thoughtful look on his face. He could see a resemblance in facial features between the queen and her daughter. "Good afternoon," the old cat said, inclining his head at her.

Kestra really wasn't in the mood for visitors. When the cat spoke to her she hissed at him. "Go away," she muttered.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I need some answers from you Kestra."

She flinched at the use of her name. She'd not told any of the cats who came in there, not even the kittens, who she was. "How do you know who I am?"

"I know many things," he replied. "I know you were once mated to Macavity, however briefly, I know you had a daughter with him, and I know you turned your back on her when your own safety was in jeopardy."

She snorted at him. "I see she's told you of me. I'm surprised. She was such an ungrateful kit. Whining about things when I didn't even have to let her be born if I hadn't wanted to."

"Some of it was obvious," he countered, blinking at the tone of her voice. He sat down and looked at the queen. "What has me curious is how you came to be attacked by pollicles so close to the junkyard without any of the Jellicles hearing it."

"I wasn't all that close," she admitted. "I crawled quite a ways before collapsing."

"Why did you come here?"

"I didn't come here deliberately, I was just trying to get away. Some humans scared the pollicles off but didn't see me. I wanted to be away from there in case the bloody beasts came back."

He listened to what she was saying as well as what she wasn't saying and he was certain she was telling the truth. "Jennyanydots says you've been stubborn about staying put, is there a reason for that?"

"What business is it of yours?" Kestra countered.

Old Deuteronomy laughed. "I'm the Jellicle Leader, it is my duty to know what is going on inside the junkyard."

"I don't like being treated like a kit." She looked at the old cat. "I want to see her."

"You want to see who?" he asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"My daughter. I know she's here in the junkyard and I want to see her."

"I'm sorry but that isn't possible," the old tom said calmly.

"Why not?" Not once did she think her 'kit' would blame her for looking out for herself.

"She doesn't want to see you. In fact, she wants nothing to do with you."

"That's absurd. I'm her mother, of course she wants to see me."

The old tom shook his head. "No, she doesn't. You will be allowed to remain here in the infirmary until you have healed from your injuries but then you will be escorted out." With that he got up and left.

Kestra watched him go with narrowed eyes. She wanted to see her daughter and nothing was going to stop her. She'd find a way, somehow.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

Solstice and Jemima were seated on the hood of the TSE 1 watching the kittens play. They were beginning to play some of the same games their parents played once upon a time and for Jemi it was a bit nostalgic. "I remember playing tag when I was their age. Soon enough they'll be playing kiss tag. Bast that was always so much fun because we would deliberately 'miss' the tom we weren't interested in and tackle the one we were."

Solstice laughed softly. "Sounds like it was a lot of fun."

"Oh, it was." Then she remembered that her friend had missed out on such things. "Listen to me. I'm being so insensitive going on about the games we used to play when your kittenhood was so… horrid."

Solstice leaned over and nuzzled her friend. "It's okay Jemi. I like hearing about the things all of you did as kittens. It helps getting to see Sera and Pyrros playing. He's not treated as an outcast just because of his coloring the way I was."

"It's awful, the way you were treated as a kit," Jemi said softly. "It was just as bad the way some of the Jellicles reacted to you when you first arrived."

That made the ginger queen laugh. "Yeah. I still remember the look on Tumble's face when he attacked, expecting to see Macavity but got me instead. The look on Munkustrap's face was almost as comical."

The other queen snickered. "I'll bet it was."

* * *

Tumble and Pounce were out hunting for mice and decided to venture down near the docks. They were having a good time until they ran into trouble. It wasn't Macavity, it wasn't even pollicles; it was clumsy humans. They'd already filled their own bellies and were now each carrying a nice-sized rat in their mouths to take back to their mates and kits. Neither tom saw the danger until it was too late.

"Bloody hell," a voice rang out above them. Neither tom paid it any attention; humans were always being so noisy. The next thing they knew both toms were covered in gray paint.

The sound of high-pitched screeching made the humans look down. What they saw made them laugh. They couldn't help it. Two alley cats were jumping, twisting, and hissing, trying their best to rid themselves of the paint. It was a comical sight. The glares they received from the cats only made them laugh harder.

"My fur! Look at me, my fur is ruined," Pouncival screeched.

"You? Look at me! You can't even see my brown patches," Tumblebrutus countered.

"Yeah, but it just makes you look better," his brother replied.

"Hey! Does not," Tumble muttered. They'd dropped the rats when the paint hit them and they were now ruined. "Great, just great. Now we don't even have anything to take back with us," he added in a grumble.

"It's your fault. You're the one who wanted to leave the junkyard," Pounce spat.

"But –you're- the one who wanted to come down to the docks," Tumble reminded him.

The younger tom opened his mouth to say something then closed it; his brother had him there. They rubbed against buildings and rolled around on the sidewalk to try to rid themselves of the paint. They managed to get some of it off but certainly not all of it. They headed back to the junkyard, dejected, with full knowledge that they would never live this one down.

* * *

Alonzo was making the rounds, checking on the perimeter of the junkyard, when the two young toms came slinking in. The black and white tom blinked several times. "What in Everlasting Cat happened to you two? You look like you got into a fight with paint can and lost."

"Shut up," Pouncival hissed.

Alonzo snickered. "Did I strike a nerve kit?" he teased.

Pouncival growled at him. "I'm not a kit."

"Relax Pounce, he's just giving us a hard time," Tumblebrutus told his younger brother. "Stupid humans are so clumsy," he added in a mutter.

"Don't be so touchy Pouncival," Alonzo said lightly. "That attitude is more fitting for a kit or a queen." He chuckled as he walked away.

* * *

"What in Heaviside…?" Jemima said, staring at something off to her left.

Solstice turned her attention to where her friend was staring and blinked. "Is that who I think it is?"

Jemi nodded. "I… think so." They slid off the hood of the car and slowly made their way to the two toms who were already being surrounded by kittens.

"D…addy?" Seraphim stared up at her father. "What happened to you?" she added with a giggle.

Argyros stared up at his father for several moments before he busted out laughing. "You're covered in goo," he snickered.

"Hush you," Pouncival said to his son but there was no aggression in it.

The kits all giggled at them. "Whatcha gots all over you?" Cadence, Admetus and Electra's daughter, asked.

"Paint, thanks to some clumsy humans," both toms muttered.

Solstice and Jemima had arrived by this time and shared a look before blinking at their mates. "Humans? You left the junkyard?" Solstice asked, trying to control her panic.

"Nothing happened beautiful, well besides the obvious," Tumblebrutus assured her.

"How are you two going to get the paint –out- of your fur?"

"We don't know, yet. We haven't figured that out," Pounce said.

"Well, you better mister or you'll be sleeping alone," Jemi teased.

"You… wouldn't really do that, would you?" he squeaked.

Jemima laughed softly. "No love, I wouldn't really do that. Come on; let's go see if Jenny has any suggestions to getting the paint out of your fur."

At the mention of Jennyanydots Solstice tensed. Going to see Jenny meant going to the infirmary, which in turn meant seeing Kestra. "Tumble, why don't you go ahead? I need to get Sera and Pyrros settled down for their nap anyway."

"Okay beautiful." He knew she was uncomfortable with the idea of being anywhere near the queen who'd given birth to her.

* * *

Solstice watched them go before taking her kits by the paw and leading them back to the den. When Pyrros tried to tell her he didn't need a nap she arched a brow at him. "What did Misto tell you about resting?"

The young tom looked down. "He said I needed lots of rest so I can control my magic better."

"Do you still say you don't need a nap?" his mother countered.

"No ma'am," he muttered.

Solstice laughed softly. "You make it sound like it's a horrible thing."

He gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess it's not so bad and I am a little sleepy."

"Then let's get you two tucked in," she said with a smile. She got them tucked into their beds, nuzzled them both, then went out to the front of the den to relax while they napped.

* * *

"You are not allowed to leave the infirmary per Munkustrap's orders, you know that as well as I," Jennyanydots said in frustration. She was getting tired of arguing with the orange tabby who kept trying to get up and leave. Kestra was insufferable.

"He may be able to tell you what to do but he doesn't have any control over me. He's not my leader," Kestra growled back.

"For someone who owes us her life you're not very grateful," a voice said from the doorway.

Both queens looked up and stared. "Tumblebrutus, Pouncival, is that you?" Both toms were covered in gray.

"It's us," they grumbled in unison. Jemima stood behind them and tried to not snicker.

"What in Heaviside happened to you two?"

"Some stupid humans dropped paint on us," Pouncival groaned. "Do you know of anything we can use to get rid of it?"

Kestra snorted. "Leave it up to house cats to run into humans with paint."

"We're not house cats," Pounce hissed.

"Really? Then how did you end up in such a predicament? You two wouldn't survive two days on the streets. None of you would. You're so pampered in your little junkyard."

"Well, if you dislike it so much then leave. You're not really wanted here anyway," Tumble countered. He had no idea how his mate could possibly be related to the orange tabby. She was rude and insulting while Solstice was warm and caring.

"I would have already left if they'd let me speak with my daughter, but no, they seem to think it's horrible for me to even think about that."

The tom narrowed his eyes at her. "Why do you want to speak with her? She wants nothing to do with you."

"If that's the case she can tell me herself. Otherwise, as far as I'm concerned, it's not true."

Tumblebrutus growled at her. "Just stay away from her."

"Now, none of that you," Jenny said, giving the tom a hard look. "Come on, I'm sure I can think of something to get that paint out." She started leading Pounce and Tumble away, followed by Jemima, before she looked over her shoulder at Kestra. "You stay put."

"I'm sorry Jenny," Tumble said as soon as they were out of earshot. "I just don't like that queen."

"I gathered that. What I'd like to know is why? Why is Munkustrap so adamant that the queen not be allowed to leave the infirmary and why does your mate hate her so much?"

"I can't answer for Munkustrap, but Solstice, let's just say the two have a very unpleasant past."

"Oh, I see. That would explain some things. Anyway, this should help with getting rid of the paint. It'll make you smell for a bit but the paint will be gone," she added, giving them a dissolvent to use.

They thanked her and left to use the dissolvent and were pleased with the results. The only places they still had paint were around their eyes, nose, and mouths. Of course the smell was annoying but it wore off relatively quickly.

* * *

"How's the patient?" Munkustrap asked as he strode into the infirmary. It had been three days since the paint incident and the entire tribe had already heard about it. Tumblebrutus and Pouncival weren't going to live that one down for a very long time, if ever.

"Extremely frustrating," Jennyanydots replied. "She's healed enough to leave; she just doesn't want to go without seeing Solstice."

"She doesn't have a choice," the Protector said.

* * *

Kestra heard the silver tabby enter and forced her breathing to a slow beat to give the impression of sleep. She listened to their conversation intently and managed to not react to the tom's remark about her not having a choice. She would find a way to speak with Solstice before she was forced to leave. What she had to say was something she didn't want relayed.

* * *

"Looks like she's asleep," Munkustrap said, nodding at the queen.

"Thank Bast for that," Jenny said with a sigh. "I'd like to speak with you a moment, if you don't mind," she added.

"Of course, what do you need?"

Jenny ushered him out of the infirmary and a little way away from it to make sure the queen didn't overhear. "I'd like to know why she hasn't been allowed to leave the infirmary. I've not stepped foot in my own den since she was brought in because Jelly didn't like her rudeness and refused to stay with her as result. I think I deserve to know the reason why."

Munkustrap sighed. He knew she had a point but he'd found himself becoming more and more protective of his niece and her kittens since learning of Pyrros' magic. "It's complicated but you're right, you do deserve to know at least some of it. You're aware she's Solstice's mother, right?" When Jenny nodded he continued. "She was more than just a neglectful mother. She was more concerned for herself than she was for Solstice when Macavity had her. It could be detrimental to Solstice if Kestra were to have any contact with her. Combine that with Pyrros' newfound magic and the queen could be a danger. If she's well enough to leave then I will have her escorted out of the junkyard today."

* * *

Kestra watched through barely opened eyes as they left the infirmary. Once she was sure they were outside she slid out of bed and silently made her way to the door. Hearing nothing she peeked out and saw them talking a safe distance away. Neither Jellicle was facing the door and Kestra took the opportunity to slip out unnoticed. If they wouldn't bring Solstice to her then she would go to Solstice.

True she didn't know where Solstice's den was but it was early enough she didn't think she'd need to. All she had to do was find the kittens and she'd no doubt find her daughter. It was no wonder Macavity despised the Jellicles so much; they were far too trusting. Solstice may have avoided her, she may have kept her own kits away, but some of the others had very loose lips. She knew she had a grandson and granddaughter; even know what they looked like. Yes, finding Solstice would be rather easy indeed.

* * *

The tom kits were all rough-housing while the little princesses sat off to the side watching them and talking. Several queens kept an eye on everything while either talking amongst themselves or relaxing in the warm spring air. Solstice was curled up watching her kits with a faint smile on her face. They'd had the kind of kittenhood she'd been cheated out of. The look her son gave Remiel when he tackled him to the ground made her laugh. It seemed the incident with the charred paint can had been forgotten, thankfully.

"Your kits are beautiful," a voice behind her said.

Although she'd not heard that voice in roughly two years she recognized it immediately. The hair on the back of her neck stood out and she hissed. "You," she growled, turning to face the queen.

"Is that any way to talk to your own mother?" Kestra replied.

"My mother? You are nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist."

"I brought you into this world, you should show some respect."

"Respect is earned and you have done nothing to –ever- earn my respect."

"You ungrateful little wretch. I could have ridden myself of you before you were even born but I didn't. I kept you and I raised you," the orange tabby spat.

"Raised me? As soon as I was able to catch my own mice you pretty much ignored me. I could have forgiven that because I came to the realization that you're just a very self-centered queen. What I cannot and will not ever forgive is what you let him do to me. You let him rape me. You cared more about yourself than you did your own daughter. You –knew- what he had planned and you didn't care. You are dead to me. You died the day you let him touch me." Solstice wasn't aware that not only were her hackles up but her claws were out as well. She also didn't realize they had an audience. It was bad enough that her friends were watching, but then she saw some of the kits, even her own, staring at her.

"M…mommy?" Seraphim whimpered. She'd never seen her mother angry and it kind of scared her.

The fear in her daughter's voice nearly broke her heart. Her claws retracted and she hung her head. "It's okay sweetheart," she said softly. The little princess ran to her mother and wrapped her arms around her waist before she was scooped up into her mother's arms. Solstice didn't realize Jemi had sent Electra to find Tumble but she would have been very grateful if she did.

* * *

When Munkustrap and Jenny were done talking the silver tabby went to speak with Alonzo about escorting the orange queen out of the junkyard. It wasn't until he returned with the black and white patched tom that he discovered the queen was missing. He saw Jenny standing outside the infirmary wringing her paws and he knew something was wrong. "Jenny, what is it?"

"Oh Munkustrap, thank Bast you're back. It seems she slipped out of the infirmary while we were talking. I don't know where she is."

Tugger and Rina happen to be passing nearby and the Jellicle Protector moved to intercept them. "Tugger, we have a problem."

The Maine Coon snorted. "What is it this time 'Straps?"

"Kestra gave Jenny and I the slip a little while ago."

Tugger's eyes widened. They'd already come to the agreement they would do everything they could to keep Kestra away from Solstice and it wasn't often someone gave Munkustrap the slip. "Bloody hell. Alright, I'm on it." He gave Rina a quick kiss then went to look for the errant queen. Munkustrap and Alonzo went in opposite directions to look for her as well.

* * *

Electra knew that Admetus, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus were all at the den Mistoffolees shared with Etcetera and that was where she headed. "Hey guys, sorry for interrupting your male bonding but I need to steal Tumblebrutus away. Something's come up and Solstice needs him."

At the mention of his mate Tumble was on his feet. "Lead the way," he said before following Electra out. Once they were away from the others he looked at the queen. "What's going on?"

"Her mother got away from Jenny and… accosted her. She was really upset when Jemi sent me to get you."

Tumblebrutus tensed. If that queen did anything to his mate he'd make her pay for it. He rushed after Electra and arrived in time so see Sera run over to Solstice and cling to her. Within moments he was at his mate's side.

* * *

Solstice had her face buried in her daughter's soft fur in attempt to calm herself down. She felt someone approach her, then she felt familiar arms embrace her, and she sagged against her mate. With him there she felt safe.

"You're not welcome or wanted here Kestra so why don't you just leave and leave us in peace?" Her voice didn't shake like she was worried it would.

"I had a reason for wanting to speak to you. There is something I thought you should know. Now I think I'll let you find out on your own the hard way."

* * *

Alonzo spotted the group of cats who all seemed to be looking at the same thing and it wasn't hard to figure out what that 'something' might be. He pushed his way through the small group and sneered at the orange tabby. "We've been looking for you. Time for you to leave," he said before grabbing her arm roughly. He noticed Solstice seemed upset and cocked a brow in question. "Everything okay here?"

The ginger queen gave him an odd look. "Just get her out of here please Alonzo."

"Sure thing" He inclined his head and practically dragged the older queen off. Since he'd already been given the task of escorting her out of the junkyard he just kept going even after he spotted Munkustrap.

Alonzo didn't stop at the edge of the junkyard but continued until they were several blocks away before releasing her. "Don't come back," he growled.

Kestra snorted. "As if I would. It's no wonder Macavity sneers at the mere mention of you Jellicles; you're all a bunch of overly-trusting fools." She laughed harshly and sauntered off ignoring the look the tom gave her

Alonzo made sure she was gone before he turned away and headed back the way he came.

* * *

Munkustrap saw Alonzo escorting the queen from the junkyard and sighed in relief. Hopefully she hadn't caused too much trouble. He waited patiently for Alonzo to return and when he finally spotted the tom he approached. "She didn't give you any trouble did she?"

"No, but she did manage to upset Solstice before I found her."

"I was afraid of that. Thanks Alonzo, for escorting her out."

"No problem Munkustrap. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my mate."

Munkustrap watched him go before heading over to the den Tumblebrutus and Solstice shared. If he knew his niece as well as he thought he did that's where he'd find her; curled up with her mate while trying to calm down.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

After Alonzo escorted Kestra away, Tumblebrutus took his mate and kits home. Sera and Pyrros were upset simply because their mother was and both of them clung to her. Once they were all curled up together with the kits on their mother's lap, he wrapped his arms around them and held them close. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he murmured softly.

Solstice lifted her head and nuzzled him. "It's okay, you had no way of knowing she would sneak away from the infirmary."

"But I should have beautiful. I should have known she would try something. The other day, when Pounce and I went to see if Jenny has any suggestions for getting the paint out of our fur, she'd said she wasn't going to leave until she saw you. I should have known she would try something."

"Tumble, stop, it's not your fault love. Please, don't blame yourself for it." She felt the rumble of two soft purrs against her and smiled down at the kits. They were both sound asleep curled against the safety of their mother. "She doesn't matter anymore. What matters is our family. She's dead to me."

There was finality in her voice and Tumblebrutus knew she meant it. "Alright beautiful."

* * *

Munkustrap paused outside the den for a moment before lifting his paw and knocking. He felt responsible for the encounter his niece had with her mother. He was the Jellicle Protector, he was supposed to keep things like that from happening, and he felt like he'd failed Solstice in a big way.

At the knock Tumble gt up and answered it. "Good afternoon Munkustrap, what brings you here?" he said when he saw who it was.

"Good afternoon Tumblebrutus. Is Solstice here, I'd like to speak with her?" the silver tabby replied.

"Sure, come on in." He stepped aside to let the older tom in before closing the door behind him.

Solstice smiled when she saw who their visitor was. "What brings you by?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping kits.

"I wanted to apologize to you. She fooled Jenny and I both into thinking she was asleep so we stepped away from the infirmary to talk. I'm so sorry Solstice."

The ginger queen gently set the kits down so she could stand up. Then she approached her uncle and gave him a hug. "It's okay. You had no way of knowing she'd do that. In a way I'm happy it happened. I've let it go; I've let **her** go. As far as I'm concerned she's dead. She can't hurt me anymore."

He sighed softly and hugged her back. "As long as you're okay. I was really worried that she'd upset you so much that you'd be angry."

"No need to worry anymore Uncle Munkustrap," she teased. "I'm fine, honest."

The silver tabby laughed softly at her. "Alright then, I'll get out of here and let you two have some peace and quiet."

After he left Solstice moved to her mate and wrapped her arms around him. "what do you say we take the opportunity of them sleeping to have a little us time?" she purred softly.

Tumble growled low at the question. "Mm, that sounds like a very good idea beautiful." He scooped his mate up and took her into their private area where he soon helped her to forget all about the ugliness with Kestra.

* * *

_Nightshade was basking in her screams when the door was suddenly shoved open. He lifted his head at the snarl and barely had time to register it before something slammed into him, knocking him off the bed. He snarled at the other tom and his claws slashed through fur and skin. It only took Nightshade a few seconds to recognize him. "Come to rescue you're little queen? She's such a sweet little piece," he taunted._

_Nightshade was a fighter but he wasn't prepared for the enraged attack aimed at him. He slashed and bit at the white and brown tom but that didn't seem to phase him. Then he made a mistake. He didn't protect his neck enough and he felt teeth sink in. There was a tearing sound and his throat felt like it was on fire. He stumbled and collapsed beside the bed. His breathing was ragged, his eyes rolled back in his head, and he thought 'I can't die like this'._

He laid there with his throat burning and he waited for death to claim him. How could he have been so stupid? How had that whelp beaten him? If he was honest with himself he already knew the answer. He was still so caught up in the euphoria of her screams and it had made him careless. He felt numb as blackness claimed him and he thought 'so this is what it feels like to die'.

It was hours later when he awoke to the pain of his injuries and he growled and hissed as he stumbled to his feet. He was weakened from blood loss but he wasn't dead. He would live to get his revenge and reclaim what was his.

* * *

"Oy, Jerrie, ya know ya can' keep burglarin' like ya 'ave been," Teaser said, giving her mate a hard look. After having the kits Rumpleteaser made the decision to be more of a proper kind of cat. She no longer went out with Mungojerrie to steal from humans but her mate had yet to give up his cat burglaring ways.

"'Ey now Teaser, jes' cuz you gave it up doesn' mean I 'ave to. Someone's gotta keep up appearances afta' all. Wha' would ev'ryone think if we jes' suddenly stopped? They'd think sumthin 'appened to us, they would."

"Gah, you're insuff'rable you are. 'Ow are we s'posed ta teach Shilah and Numees how ta be proper Jellicles if yer out stealin' stuff all the time?"

"We ain' never been 'proper' but we're still Jellicles," Jerrie countered.

"But I wan' better for our kits Jer," Teaser said softly. "If ya won' do it for me, then do it for them."

Jerrie grumbled. "That's a low blow Teaser, usin' me own kits agains' me."

The orange queen grinned at him. "If it'll get ya ta stop then I don' feel the least' bit o' shame for it."

Mungojerrie sighed. Rumbleteaser was more than just his mate, she was his other half. He knew if he didn't at least try it would eventually cause her to leave and that he couldn't cope with. "A'right Teaser, I'll give up me thievin' ways."

Rumpleteaser squealed and pounced him. "Thank ya luv'," she said while nuzzling him.

*

He laughed at her reaction. "Well, if it's a choice between givin' up me thievin' ways and losin' me family, there's no real choice. You and the kits are me world Teaser." he held her tight and nuzzled her back. "Let's take the kits to the junkyard for a visit."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "There's another reason you're wantin' ta go, so wha' gives Jerrie?" She knew her mate too well for him to try and fool her.

"Its jes' somethin' I 'eard abou' that I think Munkustrap should know. Ol' Mac's got hisself a bit o' competition is all. Seems there's a black tom musclin' in on 'is terr'tory an' it's got Macavity fumin'."

Teaser blinked. "Oy. Munkustrap def'nitely needs ta know abou' that." She removed herself from his embrace and went to get the kits. "Shilah, Numees, 'ow would you like ta go visit yer friends at the junkyard?"

Numees squealed much like her mother did. "We 'aven't been there in ages," the little princess said. It hadn't really been that long but it felt like it to the kittens. The little family scurried through the cat door and headed towards the junkyard in varying moods of concern and happiness.

* * *

Munkustrap was sitting on the tire with Demeter while the kits all played a game of tag in the center of the junkyard when Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser entered with their kits in tow. The two younger tabbies immediately joined the game while their parents headed towards the Jellicle Protector and his mate.

"Good afternoon Jerrie, Teaser. It's nice to see you brought the kits to play," the silver tabby said.

"Afternoon," they said in unison, which made Teaser giggle. Jerrie gave his mate a look, shook his head, then turned his attention to Munkustrap. "'Ave you got a minute Munkustrap? There's somethin' I think you need to know abou'."

There was a seriousness in the orange tabby's voice that puzzled Munkustrap. He and Teaser were rarely ever serious unless it came to their kits. "Of course. We can discuss whatever it is in my den. I'll be back Deme" he said, nuzzling his mate before leaving.

As soon as they were in the den Munkustrap turned to him. "What's going on Jerrie? It's not like you to be so serious."

"Trouble's brewin'. There's a black tom what's been musclin' in on Macavitiy's territory. 'E's as vicious as Macavity even withou' any magic of 'is own. Righ' now it seems ta be centered around the docks bu' it might be getting' a bi' dangerous for us Jellicles ta be traipsin' about the streets. We migh' end up getting' caugh' in the middle o' things."

Munkustrap growled. "This could be very bad. Maybe you, Teaser, and the kits should relocate to the junkyard for now, just to be safe."

"No need ta worry abou' us. Me an' Teaser, we know these streets, we can keep us and our kits safe."

Munkustrap knew not to try to argue with the tom because it wouldn't do any good. "Alright. Just keep it in mind if things get tense out there. Thank you for filling me in."

"Think nothin' o' it," Jerrie said before leaving to go join his mate.

Munkustrap watched him go before he went to start spreading the word that there would be a Jellicle meeting that evening. Everyone needed to be advised of the danger.

* * *

It was evening and all of the Jellicles were gathered in the center of the junkyard. They knew Munkustrap had called a meeting but they didn't know why. Some of the kittens sat quietly with their parents while others fidgeted because they hated having to sit still.

Munkustrap climbed up to the tire where his father, Old Deuteronomy, sat and turned his attention to those who were gathered there. "Thank you all for coming. Something has been brought to my attention, something that could affect us all. There is a new tom trying to get a paw hold in London. He is muscling in on Macavity's territory which will no doubt cause him to retaliate. Until further notice I don't want any Jellicles wandering the streets alone. If you have to leave the junkyard take someone with you, preferably more than one."

Everyone shifted where they sat. "Any idea who this other tom is?" Pouncival asked. He had his arms around Jemima who in turn was holding their son.

"No, which is why everyone needs to be careful."

"Do you think the trouble will come to the junkyard?" Etcetera asked almost fearfully.

"Most likely not but anything is possible Etcetera. Don't worry, we'll be stepping up patrols so if there's any sign of trouble we'll know about it."

* * *

Munkustrap had no idea just how wrong he was. In the darkness provided by a pile of junk a pair of eyes watched the gathering and scanned for one particular Jellicle. When they settled on the one they sought the color flared in them briefly. It wouldn't be long now before the plan would fall into place and vengeance would be had. As the Jellicles continued discussing the new danger the eyes faded and no one saw the shadow that slipped away into the rapidly approaching night.

* * *

"So what do you think about this new cat causing Macavity problems?" Jemima asked her best friend a few days after Munkustrap called them all together to issue the warning. She and Solstice were enjoying the calm that came with napping kittens.

"It worries me because some of the Jellicles don't have any choice but to leave the junkyard. Some still have humans and have to go home to them."

"I know, I worry about mom. She's getting older but she still likes to go see her humans." Jemi sighed softly. "After Munkustrap's speech the other night I asked her to not go back and she told me I was being silly. What if something happens to her? I've learned a lot from her, I know how to take care of a lot of injuries, but I don't know enough to take over if something bad happened." She'd begun training with the Gumbie Cat shortly after she and Pouncival were mated and knew a good deal by now.

"I think you're justified in being concerned. She's your mother and you love her. The next time she says it's silly tell her it is no more silly than her worrying about you."

Jemima looked at her best friend and laughed. "Now why didn't I think of that before?"

Solstice grinned. "Because you're not as clever as me," she teased.

"Oh, hush you." They talked for a little while longer until the kittens awoke form their naps. Then Jemi said her good-byes, took her son's paw, and left.

Solstice watched her friend and knew exactly where she was going. Jemima and the Gumbie Cat were going to have another little talk.

* * *

Macavity was enraged. Not only was some other tom muscling in on his territory, but he'd also managed to lure away some of Macavity's best henchcats. When he got his paws on the tom he was going to make him pay. No one was going to usurp the Napoleon of Crime.

At the moment his anger was divided between the unknown cat and a certain cat burglar cat. He knew that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteaser were still welcome amongst the Jellicles despite their connections to him. He wasn't quite sure how they managed that one but he didn't have any problem with it because he usually got bits of information from the two and that kept him from getting rid of them. Then Rumpleteaser had kits and decided she couldn't be a thief anymore. Again, Macavity was fine with it because her mate more than made up for it. Until recently that is. No one had seen or heard from the tom in several days so Macavity sent two of his henchcats to find him.

* * *

"Oy, no need ta be so rough." Jerrie had been just leaving the house in Victoria Grove where Teaser and the kits were when he was stopped by the henchcats. They'd informed him that Macavity wanted to see him and didn't give him the chance to refuse. Now he was being dragged into Macavity's throne room and he was none too pleased with the handling he was receiving.

Macavity heard the complaint and chuckled. He was very amused by Mungojerrie's discomfort. "Mungojerrie, so nice of you to join me," he called out.

Jerrie stopped protesting when he heard Macavity. "No' like I was givin' much choice," he said, shaking off the paw that held his arm.

"Oh, I do apologize for the roughness. It seems you've been quite the difficult tom to locate."

"Oy, yeah, sorry abou' that. You see, uh, well, it's like this..."

Macavity was on him in an instant, snarling in his face. "You better not be working for that other tom."

"Wha'...? No... is jes', I made Teaser a promise. I'm quitin' me thievin' ways. I 'ave ever'thing I stole for you righ' 'ere in me sock."

"You're what? I don't think I heard you correctly," Macavity hissed.

Jerrie stood his ground. If this got him killed, well at least he wasn't going back on his word to Teaser. "I'm quittin' me thievin' ways. I made a promise an' I plan ta keep it."

Macavity snarled and lashed out at the tom in front of him. His claws ripped fur and flesh but still the tabby didn't change his mind. Even hours later, when Macavity had him tossed outside, Jerrie still didn't change his mind.

* * *

Jerrie dragged himself through the streets to the house in Victoria Grove. Macavity hadn't killed him but he'd come pretty damn close. His right arm was a broken, tattered mess, he was cut up in a lot of places from Macavity's claws, but he was alive. He was a block away from the house and felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. "Jes' a lil fu'ther Jerrie," he muttered to himself. He could see the house, he was almost there...

* * *

Munkustrap was worried about Jerrie and Teaser so he sent Tugger and Plato to go check on the two. The toms were keeping an eye out for any trouble when they spotted a familiar figure swaying up ahead. "Jerrie!" Plato called out as they rushed to his side. "What happened? Who did this to you?" he asked once he and Tugger reached him.

"Long story, jes' get me 'ome," he muttered. Between Tugger and Plato they got him the rest of the way to the house.

* * *

Teaser was pacing the den in the house they shared with their humans. Jerrie should have been back already, he'd left hours ago to take his sock, and everything in it, back to Macavity. He should have been back but he wasn't and she was scared. She heard the cat flap and rushed towards the living room only to stop and stare in horror at the condition her mate was in. "Jerrie? Wha' 'appened? Wha' did 'e do to ya?"

"Later Teaser. We... need ta get the kits an' go to the junkyard where its safer." He wanted his family out of harm's way in case Macavity decided to retaliate and wouldn't talk until then.

"A'righ' Jerrie, we'll go to the junkyard." Whatever happened it had her mate all shook up. She held Shilah's and Nummes' paws while Tugger ad Plato helped her mate and they slowly made their way to the junkyard. They already had a den for the times they hadn't felt like going back to Victoria grove and it was plenty big enough for the four of them, so at least they would have somewhere to sleep.

* * *

They got Jerrie back to the junkyard and took him straight to the infirmary. Alonzo, who was on patrol when they arrived, had already gone to get Munkustrap while Plato went to get Jenny. When the Gumbie Cat arrived she sent Plato to fetch Jemima for her and before long the two queens had the tabby tom all patched up. His right arm was wrapped tight to keep it immobilized and in a sling and he was under strict orders to not use it, orders Teaser already said she'd make him stick to.

"Now will ta tell me wha' 'appened?" Teaser demanded.

He took a breath, held it a moment, then let it go. "Macavity 'appened. He wasn' too 'appy abou' me quitin' me thievin' ways."

Munkustrap, who was listening intently, stared at him. "You've... quit stealing?"

"Aye, 'e 'as, for me an' our kits," Teaser said proudly.

"Well that is certainly something I never would have expected. You're lucky he didn't kill you."

"Don' I know it," Jerrie muttered.

"I think it's time Mungojerrie gets some rest but I'm sure he doesn't want to do that here in the infirmary," Jenny said.

"I'll help you to your den," the silver tabby replied.

Teaser carried the kittens, who had fallen asleep by this time, while Munkustrap helped her mate travel the short distance to their den. She tucked the kits into bed, thanked Munkjustrap for his help, ad curled up with her mate once the Jellicle Protector was gone. "I'm proud of ya Jerrie," she said softly.

"That's all I need in this world," he replied before slowly drifting off to sleep with her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

The Rum Tum Tugger had given up his flirting ways for the most part but some things, like the way he walked, were too much a part of him to not be noticed by others. Because of this he'd gained a new fan base amongst the kittens. All of the little princesses thought he was 'dreamy' and several of the young toms, his sons included, tried to emulate him.

They'd all thought they'd gotten lucky since Alaira, Etcetera and Mistoffolees' daughter, was shy and quiet like her father. They all assumed there wouldn't be a repeat of the high pitched squeals from when Etcetera was younger. Unfortunately they were wrong. Fionnuala, Demeter and Munkustrap's daughter, was far from soft spoken. She saw Tugger leaving the den he and Bombalurina shared with their kits and squealed. "Tugger!"

The little princesses looked up and little Numees giggled. "'E's s 'an'some. Too bad 'e's a grown up," she said, giggling more.

"So what if he is?" Cadence countered. "That doesn't mean we can't appreciate how he looks." She was definitely like her mother, Electra.

Liadan, Victoria and Plato's daughter, nodded in agreement. "Mom says he had that effect on all of our mothers too, at one time or another. Or almost all of them."

Amis lifted her chin proudly. "My mother never really cared that much for him. She was too in love with my father." She had the same cocky arrogance that both Cassandra and Alonzo had.

"My mother never did either," Seraphim said softly.

"Well he **is** her uncle," Cadence countered, "so it makes sense that she didn't."

"I don't think she knew about that when she first became a Jellicle," Sera replied. "She just didn't like the way he acted. She liked my daddy better."

The little princesses got into a discussion over who was the most handsome amongst the older toms before it turned to the toms closer to their own ages. Then things really got heated. If they had a hard time agreeing on which of the adult toms was most handsome, it was nearly impossible for them to agree on a tom closer to their own age.

"I think Remiel is the handsomest," Sera said with a dreamy sigh.

Alaira wrinkled her nose. "I think Ros is." Ros, of course, was Argyros, Jemina and Pouncival's son.

Amis scoffed at them. "Please, Xanthos is by far the most attractive." She loved his silver stripes.

"What about you Liadan, who do you like best?" Cadence asked. She was actually quite enamored with Pyrros but so far no one had asked her opinion.

The little red and white princess blushed. "I... kind of like Keegan," she admitted.

The conversation continued in this vein until it was time for their naps. They said their good-byes and each princess went home to dream about the tom they liked the most.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Solstice was seated on the hood of the TSE 1 watching the kits play. Tumble was on patrol near the front of the junkyard and she could just see him from where she was sitting. He'd been so proud the first time Munkustrap put him on patrol by himself instead of with one of the other toms because it meant the silver tabby no longer saw him as a kit. "Penny for your thoughts," she heard from behind her and laughed. "We don't use pennies. Hello Misto, how are you this evening?"

"I am doing well Solstice. Mind if I join you?"

"No, by all means, pull up a spot here on the hood." She patted the metal beside her with a smile.

Mistoffolees sat down and turned his attention to the game of tag being played not far away. "They're growing up fast, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. I'm almost scared of the day Py and Sera will be old enough to choose mates. They won't be my little ones anymore."

"I know what you mean. Speaking of Pyrros, I thought you would like to know his training is going really well. The speed with which he has learned control is almost mind-boggling."

Solstice gave him a grateful smile. "I don't know how to thank you for helping him Misto."

"You don't need to. I wasn't as lucky as Pyrros, I didn't have someone around to help me with learning to control mine. I won't deny I messed up quite a bit in the beginning but my magic isn't nearly as dangerous as his. I'm **happy** to help."

Still, thank you."

* * *

Tugger had been fairly busy the last several days and as result he hadn't had the chance to check on his favorite niece and see how she was doing. Since he finally had some free time he headed over to do that when he was stopped along the way by a high-pitched feminine voice.

"Uncle Tugger!" Seraphim was in the middle of a game of tag but she didn't care. When she saw her uncle she changed direction and ran to him.

Tugger scooped the kitten up and nuzzled her. "Hello there, how is our little angel kitten today?"

Sera giggled. "I'm not an angel kitten Uncle Tugger, I'm just a regular kitten."

"Of course you're an angel kitten, you even have wings," he teased, tickling her.

Sera squealed and squirmed in his arms. "No fairs!"

Tugger laughed and put her down. "Go on and finish your game. I'm going to go tease your mother now."

Sera giggled more. "Okay," she said and scurried off to another part of the junkyard.

Tugger watched her go before he made his way over to where Solstice and Mistoffolees were talking. "Hey Sparkles, how's it going?" he asked Misto.

They were good friends so the tuxedo tom took the nickname in stride. "Not too bad. Your mane's looking a little droopy there, not gotten enough ego-boosting lately?"

"Har har, very funny." He turned his attention to Solstice. "I wanted to stop by before now babe but things have been pretty crazy. I wanted to apologize for that whole thing with what's her name," he said, deliberately avoiding saying Kestra's name.

"Don't mention it Tugger, it's not a big deal."

* * *

A pair of eyes watched the scene between the Maine Coon and the little princess and a dark look entered them. The time to act had finally arrived. As the little white and ginger princess skipped off to rejoin her friends in the game of tag the dark shadow followed and waited for the perfect time to strike. He knew it would be soon.

* * *

Pyrros was 'it' and at the moment he was looking for his sister. He'd seen the direction in which she'd gone and was a little worried because she was hiding away from where the grown-ups were. Thinking about his twin he felt a sense of foreboding but couldn't explain it. He just felt like something was wrong or something bad was about to happen. With that thought in mind he rushed around a pile of junk into the small clearing he knew he sister was hiding in.

* * *

Sera thought for sure she would be the last one found. It was so smart of her to hide behind some junk in the next clearing over. Sure it was out of the watchful eye of all the grown ups but they were in the junkyard; nothing bad ever happened there. Things had been relatively quiet since the kits were all born so they weren't used to the idea of trouble coming **into** the junkyard.

She was crouched down behind an old cabinet, grinning from ear to ear, when she thought she heard something. She assumed it was either her brother trying to find her or a rat scurrying through some junk. When she heard the noise again she suddenly felt... scared. She didn't know why, she just did. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all," she said softly before deciding to head back. She moved out from behind the cabinet and stopped in her tracks. Standing at arm's reach was a large, menacing black tom.

* * *

Pyrros darted around the pile of junk and stopped momentarily to stare. There just a few feet away was his twin who stared in fear at the large tom in front of her. "You leave my sister alone!" he yelled before charging forward. He didn't even think about using his magic because he was afraid he might hurt Sera instead.

Nightshade scooped the princess up and turned just as her brother charged. His claws flashed out and he struck the kit a glancing blow before flinging him against the cabinet where he crumbled.

"PYRROS!" Sera screamed her brother's name when she saw the tom fling him aside. He didn't get back up and that made Sera whimper. "Let me go!" she shrieked before she was silenced by a paw over her mouth. She struggled against the arms holding her but he was too strong.

* * *

"...it's not a big deal." As the scream echoed through the junkyard Solstice's head snapped up. "That was Sera." She was off the car in seconds and bolting through the junkyard with Tugger and Misto right behind her. When she saw her son crumpled on the ground she gasped. "No... Pyrros.. oh Bast no." She collapsed beside him and pulled him into her lap, holding him close and rocking him.

"Solstice, Solstice let me look at him," Misto said, trying to get her to loosen her grip on her son. When she finally did he searched for a moment and sighed in relief when he felt the pulse. "He's alive."

"Oh thank Bast. But where's Sera? Sera! Sweetie, if you're here please come out." Fear for her daughter was evident in her voice.

Tumble had heard the scream but he was further away from them so it took him a little longer to reach her side. "Pyrros... oh no." He knelt beside his mate and carefully took his son into his arms. "I heard Sera scream, where is she?"

Solstice lifted tear-filled eyes to him. "I... don't know." Her baby was gone and there was no telling who took her or why.

* * *

Nightshade watched the scene from the darkness of the junk not far from where he'd left the tom. When he saw -her- he had to force himself to not react. She was so close but no, there were too many cats around her. Besides, he had a plan that needed to be followed. He watched as the injured kit was picked up and carried away before he slipped away from the junkyard. Before the night was over he would have his property back where it belonged.

* * *

While Jenny and Jemima tended to Pyrros' injuries the Jellicles spread out to look for any sign of his missing sister. How had the intruder managed to get in and out of the junkyard without anyone seeing them? It didn't make sense.

Munkustrap and Tugger were searching in the same general area when the silver tabby discovered a strange tom in the junkyard. The Jellicle Protector snarled and attacked the stranger and was soon joined by Tugger.

It didn't take long for the two of them to subdue the brown and black tabby. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Munkustrap demanded.

The tabby had already been informed of who was in charge there so he knew who was speaking to him. "Who I am doesn't matter Protector. I have a message for one of your queens."

"Then spill it," Tugger said. He had a bad feeling about this.

"No can do. What I have to say is for her and her alone. I ain't at liberty to tell it to anyone else."

"We can make you talk," Tugger growled threateningly.

"No Tugger, we'll take him to her."

"'Straps, you can't be serious. Don't you think she's dealing with enough right now?"

"Yes, but the longer we stand here arguing about this the longer it's going to take to get Sera back."

The Mine Coon hated to admit it but his brother was right. "Fine, let's go then." They each grabbed an arm and escorted the tom through the junkyard to the infirmary.

* * *

Solstice clung to Tumble while Jenny and Jemima worked on cleaning and bandaging Pyrros' wounds. They weren't bad; it was the knot on his head that had Jenny worried. It was the reason he was still unconscious. "Jemi dear, get me that bottle of smelling salts will you? I'd like to see if it'll help bring him around."

The younger queen searched the shelf before finding what she was looking for and carrying it back to her mother. 'Here you go mom."

"Thank you dear."She opened the bottle and passed it under the unconscious tom's nose several times before smiling and recapping it.

* * *

Pyrros smelled something awful, something that made his nose twitch. When it came back he sneezed, which hurt a lot, and made him open his eyes. "Ow," he whispered. Between his head and his chest he wasn't sure which hurt more.

"Thank Bast you're awake," Jenny said softly. "Now, don't try to move just yet I need to check and make sure you're okay."

He nodded slightly and settled back down. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and it took a minute for him to recall what it was. "Sera! Is she okay, is my sister okay?" he asked in a panicky voice.

Solstice, who was leaning against Tumblebrutus not too far from where their son lay, sagged in momentary relief when she heard his voice. The relief was short-lived because, although she knew her son was alright, her daughter was still missing. "Thank Bast you're awake," she said, moving to his side.

"Mommy? Daddy? Where's Sera?" he whimpered when he saw his parents. He'd recently stopped calling them 'mommy' and 'daddy' because he said he wasn't a kit anymore but it seemed when hurt he reverted back to it.

"We don't know baby. She wasn't there when we reached you," Solstice replied, voice cracking.

Tumble hugged his mate. "Can you tell us what happened?" he asked his son.

"We were playing tag and.. I got this bad feeling something was gonna happen to her... and I ran.. I was too late. This big black tom had her and... I was so scared for her... but I didn't use my magic. I didn't want to hurt Sera. I'm sorry... it's my fault."

Solstice carefully pulled her son into her arms and held him close. "No Py, it's not your fault. He was a full grown tom and you were worried about your sister."

"No, it **is** my fault. What good is my magic if I'm too scared to use it?"

Mistoffolees was standing a short distance away and moved closer upon hearing this. "No Pyrros, it isn't your fault. You haven't learned full control yet. It''s normal for you to be hesitant to use your magic. You're also still very young. Don't blame yourself so much."

Pyrros looked up at the magician. "You really think so?"

"I know so," the tuxedo tom replied with a warm smile.

"Okay," the ginger tom said.

* * *

Munkustrap and Tugger entered the infirmary with the tom between them. They were both relieved to see that Pyrros was awake but neither tom was looking forward to having to tell their niece there was no sign of Seraphim. After a moment Munkustrap cleared his throat to get their attention.

Solstice's head came up but the hope that came into her eyes faded quickly. "You didn't find her," she whispered.

"No, we didn't. We did, however, find this," and he shoved the tom forward while still keeping a grip on his arm. "He said he has a message for you."

"Where's my daughter?" she asked the unfamiliar tom.

"My boss has her. He said to remind you of who you belonged to. He won't lay a claw on the kit, he'll even have her returned, if you come with me on your own."

Solstice stared at him. She knew who he was talking about but she tried to deny it. "No... it can't be. He's dead..."

That made the tom laugh." He's far from dead. He's also not very patient. If you want the kit unharmed you will come with me now."

"No way. You're going to tell us where our daughter is," Tumble said with a growl. There was no way he was going to let Solstice go to that cat.

The black and brown tom just looked at him. "I have my orders."

"Alright," Solstice said softly.

Tumblebrutus stared at her. "No. No way. We'll get the information out of him and go rescue Sera. You can't go back to that monster."

"I agree with Tumblebrutus here," Tugger said. "I think we should beat the information out of him and go get her."

Solstice nuzzled her son before letting him go so she could go over to her mate. "I have to do this Tumble. He has our baby, our angel. I can't leave her there with him. She's too young to experience the kind of evil he is." She looked over at Tugger and gave him a faint smile. "I know you mean well but I have to do this."

"Solstice, how do you know he's really going to let her go? He'll just have you both."

She shook her head at him. "No, he doesn't want her. He wants me."

"You can't trust him beautiful," Tumble whispered, caressing her cheek.

She returned the tender touch. "If there's one thing I learned in my short time with him, he keeps his word. If he says he'll let her go if I go to him on my own, he'll keep to it. It's okay love," she said softly, voice breaking. "I know you'll rescue me just like you did before."

Tumble wrapped his arms around her. "I can't let you go to him, not after what he did to you before."

She clung to her mate for a moment before letting go. "You have to. We can't leave Sera with him and this is the only way. I love you," she said softly before backing away from him. "I know you'll come for me," she added before turning her attention to her son and hugging him tightly. "You be good for your father and listen to Misto." She nuzzled him and let go. Then she took a deep breath and turned to the tom. "I'm ready to go."

He smirked and jerked out of Munkustrap's and Tugger's grip. "No one is to follow us. If they do, they can forget getting the kit back. There are a few in his employment who wouldn't mind making her their little whore."

Tumblebrutus growled dangerously. "If anyone touches her..."

"Then don't follow," he hissed.

Solstice looked back at her family and friends before she followed him out. She was terrified of seeing Nightshade again, terrified of what he was going to do to her, but no matter how scared she was she could never leave her daughter in his claws. She'd told her mate she knew he would come for her, and she firmly believed her would, but she wasn't entirely sure it would be happen before she was damaged beyond repair.


	6. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

After slipping out of the junkyard Nightshade sent one of his henchcats to retrieve his property. He had no interest in the kitten but he knew that Solstice would never come willingly if she had no assurance of her daughter's safety. He would keep his word and send the brat back to the junkyard once he had his queen back where she belonged; with him. He traveled quickly through the streets and upon his arrival back at his lair he set about preparing for her arrival.

* * *

Sera was terrified. She wasn't sure what was going on but she understood most of the quiet conversation her catnapper had with the other tom. He wanter her mother and she knew that her mother would come because she would never leave one of her kits in danger. She didn't want her mother to be hurt though. When they reached their destination he put her down and ordered her to stay put, which she did. He was way too scary for her to not listen to him.

She watched him as he set about preparing things and her eyes filled with fear when she saw the metal collar and chain he held up. What was he going to do with that? After several minutes she got up the courage to speak. "W...why do you w...want my mommy?"

Nightshade turned with a growl; he'd almost forgotten the kitten was there. "Because she belongs to me," he hissed.

"Nuh uh, she and my daddy are mates," Sera replied without thinking.

He was towering over her within seconds. "Not anymore. She belonged to me long before they were mates. He stole her from me and now I'm taking her back. Now shut up," he growled. He laughed harshly when she started shaking in fear.

Sera curled up and buried her face against her arms as she quaked with fear for herself and her mother. Soon she was crying softly, the sobs muffled against her fur. She wanted her mommy and daddy; she wanted to be safe again.

* * *

Solstice left the junkyard with a heavy heart. She wasn't entirely sure she would ever see her family and friends again. The last glance she gave her son and mate could very well be the last time she ever saw them. 'Please come for me,' she thought. She believed Tumble would come for her but part of her feared he wouldn't succeed the second time around.

The tom who was escorting her glanced at her several times before finally speaking. "You must really be something for the boss to be so obsessed with you. He's been watching you for weeks."

Solstice jerked as though she'd been struck. "What did you say?" Had the whole thing with Kestra been a set up after all? Then she remembered something; Kestra said she had something to tell her but, because of the way Solstice had reacted to her, she'd decided to let her find out the hard way. "Oh Bast... that's what she wanted to tell me. How could I be so bloody stupid?" she whispered. If she ever had the chance to talk to Kestra again she would apologize to her for being so stubborn.

* * *

As soon as the pair were out of earshot Munkustrap went to speak with Mistoffolees. "Follow them but don't be seen." He knew the tuxedo tom could blend into the shadows in order to follow unseen. They needed to know where Solstice was being taken in order to be able to rescue her.

"What are you doing?" Tumblebrutus hissed. "You heard what he said. If he finds out they were followed he'll hurt Sera."

"Don't worry Tumble, they won't know he's following them. Trust me." Munkustrap could understand how hard this was for the younger tom. If it was his daughter and mate in danger he'd be just as panicked.

"I hope you're right Munkustrap. If anything happens to Sera Solstice will never forgive herself... or us."

* * *

The little tuxedo tom altered his appearance with magic so he could meld into the shadows better. He followed at a safe enough distance so there was no chance of him being heard and memorized the route they took. They would need this information later when they went to rescue Solstice.

As they got closer to the docks Mistoffolees recognized where they were at. The abandoned building that Solstice was taken into was the same one Macavity had used when he'd catnapped Demeter. He'd moved from there before they were able to rescue her and it had take longer than they'd planned to make that rescue, but it was the very same abandoned building. Although Misto had been too young to go on the rescue Tugger had later shown him where it was. This would make things much easier for them since the older toms were already somewhat familiar with the layout.

* * *

Solstice tensed when she was escorted into the building. Every fiber of her being screamed at her to run away but she couldn't, wouldn't, do that while her little angel was in danger. She would not leave Sera at Nightshade's mercy. She swallowed the fear that threatened to overwhelm her and stepped into the mouth of hell. That was what she thought of when she entered the building and it was fitting considering she knew what was going to happen to her once he had her.

As her eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting her yellow gaze scanned the room before falling on the small form of her daughter. She was curled into a ball and even from across the cavernous room Solstice could tell she was shaking. "Sera," she said, rushing forward.

A paw lashed out, grabbed her arm, and tugged her back away from her daughter. She felt claws dig into her flesh and gasped. "Not so fast," Nightshade growled.

Solstice jerked at the voice she'd hoped to never hear again. The claws dug further into her and she whimpered. She knew that was what he wanted; for her to whimper in pain. "Nightshade," she hissed.

A sadistic smile spread across his face. "I see you haven't forgotten about me."

* * *

Sera was curled up as tightly as she could be in order to hide her tears. She heard the door on the other end of the large room open but ignored the natural curiosity that made her want to look up. Then she heard her mother's voice. Her head snapped up and she was on her feet in an instant, rushing towards her. She skidded to a halt when the mean tom grabbed her mother's arm. "Mommy?" She didn't understand how her mother even knew the nasty tom. Her mommy was sweet not mean like him.

Solstice heard her daughter's voice and glanced over at her. "It's okay baby."

"Is it? Are you so sure about that?" Nightshade asked.

Solstice narrowed her eyes at him. "You said you would let her go if I came of my own free will."

That made him laugh cruelly. "Mm, yes, I did, didn't I?" He looked over at Seraphim and sneered. "Say goodbye to mommy, you won't see her again."

Sera looked at her mother in confusion. "Aren't... you coming with me mommy?"

"No baby." She looked at the paw holding her arm then looked up at him. "At least let me say goodbye my way." She was surprised when he actually let go.

"Fine, but make it quick," he growled.

She moved to her daughter and knelt in front of her. "You're going to go home to daddy and Pyrros. I want you to be good for daddy, okay? Remember my angel, I love you very much." She hugged her daughter tight before letting her go.

"I don't want to leave mommy, not without you. You can't.. stay here.. he's.. a bad kitty," she said, sobbing in between her words.

Solstice kissed her daughter's forehead. "I know he is angel. It's going to be okay. I need you to be a brave kit now and go home to the junkyard." When she stepped away she noticed splotches of blood on Sera's white fur. She knew Tumble would probably panic when he saw it but that couldn't be helped.

* * *

Nightshade watched the little scene with an annoyed smirk. When Solstice let her daughter go he called one of his henchcats in. "Take the kit outside and let her go."

"No! You said she would be returned." Solstice knew anything could happen to Sera on the trek back to the junkyard, provided the little princess even knew how to get back there.

"Did I? As I recall it, I simply said she would be let go if you came here willingly. If my henchcat chose to word it differently then I need to reprimand him for that." He laughed harshly at the look on her face.

The henchcat grabbed the kitten and headed toward the door with her. "Pity he's letting you go," he leered at her. Once outside he tossed her down with a laugh. "Good luck finding your way back safely kitten."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind her Sera started wandering away from the building. She sniffled while tears blurred her vision and matted her fur. She had no idea where she was or how to get back to the junkyard. She'd never been allowed out of it before so she had no idea in which direction she needed to go.

* * *

Mistoffolees knew they'd said Sera would be returned but he waited just to be sure. It was a very good thing he did too. He saw the tom toss her outside, heard the cruel comment, and had to fight the urge to tear into the cat. How could they expect a little kitten to find it's way home when she'd never even been outside of the junkyard until now? He waited until he knew it was safe before moving towards her.

As he drew closer Mistoffolees heard the soft whimpering sound of her crying and it filled him with anger and sorrow. He could only imagine what Sera was thinking. When he was sure he wouldn't be seen he stepped into the alley and quickly scooped her up, one paw covering her mouth to keep her from crying out.

* * *

Seraphim had no idea that anyone from the junkyard was there. She was scared, she didn't know where she was, and she just wanted her mommy or daddy. There was a sound of movement behind her and suddenly someone was picking her up. She tried to cry out but a paw clamped tightly over her mouth. Even though she couldn't speak she struggled and tried to get away, managing to claw one of the arms around her and making her captor hiss.

* * *

"Easy Sera, it's okay. It's me Misto," he whispered in her ear, wincing at the pain her little claws caused as they dug into his arm. "You're safe now," he added just as softly.

At the familiar voice Sera stopped struggling and sagged against him. She shifted and clung to him, burying her face against his chest.

"Shh, it's okay. Let's get you back to the junkyard," he murmured. He shifted her in his arms so he had a better hold on her and soon they were rushing through the streets on their way back home.

* * *

Solstice watched as her daughter was carried out and had to force herself to not bolt. She wanted to gather her daughter up in her arms and hold her close but she had to let her go. Once the door was closed she lowered her head to hide the fear, hatred, and sorrow she knew was in her eyes.

"We have quite a bit of catching up to do my pet," Nightshade growled, coming up behind her. He had the collar in one hand and smirked when he lifted it and put it around her throat. "You belong to me," he hissed in her ear as he locked it in place. He laughed when she tensed. "It's nice to know you haven't forgotten," he added before gripping her shoulders. His claws pricked her skin and he smiled when she whimpered.

"Forget? I still have nightmares about you," she replied. Now she would have to relive those nightmares, and worse, all over again.

He dipped his head and bit the back of her neck, just above the collar, and slid his paws down her body to pull her closer to him. "You belong to me Solstice. I'm not too happy you let another tom touch my property. I think you need a reminder of just what I am capable of."

Solstice tensed. His words were the only warning she had. Her ear-piercing scream echoed through the building as she felt his claws rip through her skin.

"He'll come for you, we both know he will. I will spare his life and the lives of your kittens on one condition. You convince him to leave and never return. I don't care how you do it, I don't care what lie you have to tell him. If you don't agree I assure you I will make you watch while they are tortured to death. Of course, I'll let my henchcats have their way with your kits first. There are more than a few who like toms just as much as queens. You will have to watch as they are defiled and destroyed before being ripped to shreds and left to die a slow and painful death."

Solstice paled under her fur. "No," she whispered. "I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt them."

Nightshade chuckled. "That's what I thought you would say." He bit her neck again before growling in her ear. "Scream for me," he said before claiming her body once again.

* * *

Tumblebrutus paced in agitation. Mistoffolees still wasn't back, and Sera hadn't been returned yet, and he was beginning to get worried. Was he discovered? Was that why he wasn't back and why Sera hadn't been returned yet? He was grateful when Jemima and Pouncival offered to take Pyrros back to their den with them. He didn't want to accidentally snap at his son just because he was stressed out. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to his daughter and mate. "How could I let her just leave like that? How could I let her go back to that monster?" he whispered.

"You let her go because you had to," Munkustrap said. He'd been watching to make sure Tumble didn't do something stupid. "She's a good mother, she wouldn't let her daughter suffer, and you knew that no matter how hard it was to do you had to let her go."

"I know, I know damn it... it's just... you saw what he did to her before. It's killing me to think how much worse it's going to be this time around."

The silver tabby approached him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "I can only imagine how hard this is for you. We'll get her back Tumble."

The brown and white tom looked at him a moment. "I'll have to make sure he's dead this time or we'll never be able to feel safe."

The Jellicle Protector nodded. "I know." When the time came for him to follow through on that Munkustrap knew it was something that would haunt Tumblebrutus for the rest of his life; having to take another life.

* * *

Once they were safely in the junkyard Mistoffolees set Seraphim down. As soon as her feet were on the ground she bolted for her father who was pacing the main clearing. "Daddy!"

His head snapped up at his daughter's voice and he scooped her up into his arms. "Sera, oh honey, are you okay?" He saw the drying blood and his eyes widened. "Are you hurt baby?"

Sera clung to him as tightly ad her paws would allow and shook her head. "No daddy, it's not mine. It's... mommy's," she whispered.

His arms tightened around her. "It's going to be okay sweetheart. " He had to reassure her because maybe if he convinced his daughter that he could convince himself a well. "We're going to get mommy back," he added.

"He... was hurting... mommy. I heard... her scream but Misto wouldn't... go back," she cried, burying her face against her father's chest.

Tumble felt like someone had hit him. He'd known the tom was going to hurt her but he'd not expected it to happen where Sera would hear.

* * *

Back at Pouncival and Jemima's den the queen was trying to calm Pyrros down. He'd fallen asleep soon after their arrival and at some point he'd begun to have a nightmare. The images were jumbled but he just **knew** something bad was happening. What no one seemed to realize was that he was sensing what was happening to his mother just as he'd sensed that Sera was in danger earlier that evening. It was another aspect of his magic manifesting.

"You don't understand Aunt Jemi. Something bad is happening. I can **feel** it," he tried to explain.

"Pyrros, sweetie, it was just a nightmare," she said again, trying to reassure him.

"You don't understand," he cried again and realized that no one would... except Misto. He didn't even think about Tantomile and Coricopat, even though they were mystics, because he really didn't interact with them. "I need to talk to Misto," he said, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

How could she turn him down when he looked so forlorn? "I don't know if he's back yet but... let's go find out," she said softly.

Pyrros gave her a grateful smile before crawling off the pillow he was curled up on. When Jemima held out her paw he took it and she led him out to go back to the main clearing.

* * *

As soon as they were close enough to the main clearing for Pyrros to see that not only was Mistoffolees back but so was Sera he jerked his paw out of Jemima's grip and ran to them. "Sera!" He was so happy to see his twin back safe and sound. When Tumble scooped him up as well the young tom nuzzled his sister and licked her cheek. "I was so scared for you. I'm so sorry I didn't stop him," he cried against her.

Sera squealed when she heard her brother and when he nuzzled her she purred just a little. "It's okay Py, s'not like you could really stop a grown up tom." She didn't blame him in the least. "'Sides, if I hadn't wandered off it wouldn't have happened."

"But... I shoulda used my magic."

That made her giggle. "Nuh uh, you mighta hit me," she said, grinning at him.

Tumble held his kittens and wondered just how he was going to stay strong enough for them. He felt like his entire world was crumbling but he couldn't give up because they needed him and so did Solstice.

"Oh, Misto, I needs to talk to you," the little ginger tom said, looking over at his mentor. "Aunt Jemi didn't understand but... maybe you will. Something bad is happening, I can feel it."

Mistoffolees blinked at the kit before turning his attention to Jemima for an explanation.

"He was asleep and he started whimpering. When I went to wake him up he screamed. I told him it was just a nightmare," she informed him.

Mistoffolees went over to Pyrros and studied him a moment. "Earlier you said you got a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Sera and you were right. I want you to focus and tell me who you think it affects this time." If his assumptions were right, Pyrros was feeling the danger his mother was in.

The little tom closed his eyes and concentrated. As his breathing slowed and everything else faded away, he was able to **see** who was in danger. A pained whimper escaped him before his eyes snapped open. "Mommy... the bad tom is... hurting mommy..."

"Just as I suspected. Another aspect of your magic is manifesting. It seems to be a mixture of premonition and empathy. That's why you felt something was going to happen to Sera and can sense what is happening to your mother right now. It's natural for it to manifest in the beginning when those you love are in danger. Eventually it will include others as well."

Pyrros whimpered. "I don't wanna feel that.. it hurts," he whispered.

The tuxedo tom realized that Pyrros hadn't broken the connection yet and placed a paw on his forehead. He sent just a little jolt of energy into him, just enough to break his concentration, and smiled faintly when the tom sagged against his father.

"Take your kits home and get them to bed," Munkustrap said, interrupting.

"What? We know where she is, we have to go and get her now."

"Look, I know you're worried, we all are, but we need to be smart about this Tumble. We have no idea how strong he is, we don't know how many henchcats he has. If we rush in there unprepared someone is going to get hurt maybe even killed. Do you really want that on your conscience?"

As much as he wanted to argue Tumblebrutus knew the silver tabby was right. "Fine," he growled, "But we need to get her out of there soon," he added, fear and concern for his mate evident in his voice.

"We will Tumble, we will," Munkustrap promised as he watched Tumble carry his kits home. He just hoped they reached her before it was too late.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N: **First I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. Life has been hectic. Second, this one is a little shorter than my usual but you'll see why once you start reading it. At least, I think you will. Anywho, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Solstice awoke to pain. Not only did the cuts from his claws hurt but other parts of her hurt as well. She'd all but forgotten just how rough he was. She tried to shift her position, felt weight pressing against her, and for a moment she panicked. She forced herself to calm down and felt a paw sliding along her side.

Nightshade had awakened before her and had sent for something for them to eat. Then he watched her sleep. When he realized she was awake he moved closer to her. "Good morning pet," he growled before playfully nipping her ear.

Had it been Tumble caressing her and nipping at her she would have smiled and nuzzled him. "Is it?" she muttered coldly. She might be his prisoner but she didn't have to be polite to him.

He chuckled harshly at her response. "Mm, in time you'll learn to like what I'm doing to you," he growled. "Are you hungry?" he asked, picking up a piece of fish and waving it under her nose.

"No," she hissed but her stomach betrayed her by growling.

"Oh really? Your stomach says otherwise," he replied with a smirk. "Suit yourself, I'll just eat it all."

Since she'd not had anything to eat since breakfast the day before she really was pretty hungry. She swallowed and her gaze followed the piece of fish as he lifted it and popped it in his mouth.

He purred a bit before moving to shift off the bed, taking the plate with him. The bed was really pillows piled near a series of poles, one of which had the other end of the chain attached to it.

"Wait," Solstice said. She went to follow him and found she couldn't go very far.

"Wait what?" he replied darkly.

"Wait, please...," she had to swallow the bile that rose into her throat before continuing, "Master. I would like some of the fish please."

"Mm, much better pet." He carried the dish back to her and set it down. "Enjoy your surroundings Solstice. The only time you will leave this room is if I take you out." With that he smirked and left, leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

Once she was done eating she began the careful and tedious task of cleaning herself. She disliked the taste of blood, dried or otherwise, but she disliked being dirty even more. There was one nasty mark across her shoulders that she couldn't quite reach with her tongue and had to use her paw, which actually caused it to bleed more. Eventually she gave up on trying to clean it and let it clot over again.

After a while she turned her attention to the lock that was attached to the chain. She didn't think it would do any good but she tried to pick it with a claw anyway. All she got in return was a broken claw.

Finally, feeling dejected, she curled up on the pillows and buried her face against her arms. She missed her family and friends, she was worried about Tumble and Pyrros, and she was terrified that something horrible had happened to Seraphim. Her fur was soon matted by her tears as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

After leaving the room Nightshade went to take care of business. He was slowly taking over more and more of Macavity's territory, much to the ginger tom's annoyance. For years now Macavity had been the 'top cat' in London and he'd allowed his ego to swell to the point where he was too cocky for his own good. He wrongfully assumed that no one could ever best him. Nightshade was proving that theory wrong.

"How did the raid go last night?" he asked one of his henchcats. They'd raided one of Macavity's fisheries and the Napoleon of Crime was short a good bit of profit.

"As smooth as expected boss," the brown tom replied. "They didn' even know what hit 'em."

"Good. You have your orders for today?" he asked idly.

"Aye sir."

"Then get to it." He watched the tom go with a smirk. He'd worked with Nightshade under Macavity but had transferred loyalties because he was offered a more senior position.

* * *

It was late evening before he returned to their room. When he arrived he had a bowl of cream and a large rat for her. "Good evening pet. I hope you weren't too bored cooped up in here by yourself all day. If you're good I'll bring you some things to entertain yourself with."

She was dozing when she heard the door open and she tensed. Again he did something she wasn't expecting; he was being almost pleasant with her. "What game are you playing Nightshade?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't trust him in the least.

"Game? No game pet. Let's just say I've... broadened my horizons a bit, hm? Are you hungry?" he growled, carrying the food to her.

She watched him warily. "A little," she admitted. When he set the food down she ate the rat quickly but was hesitant to eat the cream.

Nightshade laughed harshly at her. You think I've put something in it? I don't want you docile pet, I like it when you fight remember?" When she still wouldn't touch it he growled. "Oh for the love of Bast." He took the bowl and lapped up some of the cream himself. "See? Nothing in it," he hissed.

Solstice swallowed at the angry hiss. She didn't know why he was trying to be nice to her but... well it was better than hurting her. She took the bowl back and lapped it up gratefully. The fish he'd brought her that morning was small and as such it wasn't very filling.

He watched her through hooded eyes. He'd not taken the time to really study her the night before since his thoughts were on other things and before that he'd had to watch her at a distance. Now he indulged. She'd filled out and taken on a more mature appearance. The curves that were only hinted at a year and a half ago were now well defined; giving birth had probably helped with that. He'd thought she was beautiful before but now she was breathtakingly so. "I understand why he wanted you," he murmured. "You're breathtaking pet. You remember my warning don't you?" he added at the look she gave him.

She'd not realized he was watching her groom herself after eating although she really should have. When he spoke she flinched and glared but it faded quickly. "I remember," she whispered.

"Very good," he growled. He reached out and grasped her chin before he kissed her hard. "As long as you don't forget you won't have to watch them die."

She shook, both from the kiss and from his words. He'd given her nightmares of seeing her family slaughtered while she was chained and unable to save them. She would do everything in her power to see that those nightmares did not come true.

He broke the kiss and nipped at her. "You'll learn to enjoy the things I do to you. In time you will welcome me with welcome arms and beg me to touch you," he growled.

"That will never happen," she said softly. No matter how long she was with him she would never accept him as her mate. It would always be forced sex, never consensual.

"We'll see about that," he growled before pouncing her. He kissed her hard before his paws started caressing her body. He'd learned a few things in the last year and a half. She could say she didn't want him, she could deny arousal all she wanted, but he knew how to make her body betray her.

Solstice lay there with him stroking her body and tried to not respond. He repulsed her, it should be easy to not enjoy what he was doing to her... so why was her body responding to his touch? She swallowed the bile that rose to her throat as her body arched slightly.

Nightshade watched her with a satisfied smirk. She was trying so hard to not respond to him but he knew she was losing the battle. He continued caressing her until a soft whimper escaped her. "I thought you said you would never enjoy it. Your body says otherwise pet." He shifted then and took her body with a snarl.

Solstice squeezed her eyes shut to try and block out the triumphant look in his eyes. She felt ill at the way her body arched into his caresses. She didn't want him, didn't desire him, but he'd touched her in a way that she couldn't ignore. It was a purely physical reaction and it did more damage to her psyche than anything he'd done to her thus far.

* * *

The following morning she awoke again to the feel of a paw caressing her. She shuddered involuntarily and felt more than heard him chuckle. She knew that, even though her eyes were closed, he knew she was awake.

"Good morning pet. Did you sleep well?" he asked, nuzzling her a bit. "I know you're awake," he added in a growl when she ignored him.

Solstice sighed and opened her eyes. "Not particularly, no. How am I supposed to sleep well when I'm being held against my will, I'm essentially chained to the bed, and I have been raped twice?"

His black eyes narrowed and he snarled. "Watch your mouth pet. You've had it rather easy but I can make things very unpleasant for you."

She swallowed and hunched up a bit. "I'm sorry... forgive me," she choked out.

"What was that pet?"

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Master."

He smirked. "You're learning." He stroked her side. "If you're good maybe I'll even let you out of the room. Would you like that pet?"

She swallowed. "Yes Master." She hated herself for saying it but if it kept him from hitting her, so be it.

"Very good," he growled before leaning in and nipping at her. He nuzzled her and caressed her until her body responded to him the way he wanted. He took her again, claws digging into her flesh to make her scream. Once he was spent he gave her some moments to herself then unlocked the other end of the chain and led her from the room.

* * *

Her eyes adjusted quickly to the difference in lighting and she gazed around the cavernous room. She'd not really had much time to look at it the night she'd come of her own free will in order to protect her daughter.. The walls were worn and bare beams criss-crossed overhead, supporting the peaked roof of the warehouse.

She felt eyes on her and realized that they weren't alone. Several henchcats were there and she felt very self-conscious being on the end of a leash like a pollicle. It was an insult to be led around in such a way.

When they reached his 'throne' he attached the free end of the chain to it and sat, motioning to the cushion on the floor beside him. She bit back a retort and knelt with her head down. From the corner of her ye she watched as a calico tom slowly approached.

* * *

Nightshade led her into his throne room with such pride and arrogance. He knew she was beautiful and he knew more than one of his henchcats would be envious of him for having her. He saw the look on her face when he motioned to the cushion and narrowed his eyes. If she refused to sit where expected, with his henchcats present, he would have to punish her. He couldn't let them think he was weak. When she lowered herself to the cushion he smirked and leaned close to whisper, "Good girl."

His attention was drawn to the henchcat approaching and he gave the calico a hard look. "Ah, Kantu, anything yet?"

"No sir, nuthin'. Are ya sure they're gonna show?"

He grinned evilly. "Oh yes, they'll show, trust me. He won't let this go without a fight. Keep me informed and let me know the instant there is any sign of them."

"Yes sir," the henchcat replied before leaving.

* * *

Solstice listened to their conversation and tensed. She knew who they were talking about. They were talking about the Jellicles but Tumblebrutus more specifically. Part of her wished he would just let her go and stay away but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew that he was going to come for her and she knew that, in order to save him and their kits, she was going to have to break his heart. If it wasn't for the fact she knew it would cause Nightshade great pleasure to see her hurting she would curl up where she was and give herself over to the grief.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

As the days passed Solstice began to have mixed feelings that made her feel extremely guilty. She despised Nightshade but the things he did to her body left her quaking, sometimes not in fear but in pleasure. She kept telling herself she shouldn't enjoy it, she loved Tumble, but she couldn't deny that when he was caressing her body it felt good.

He'd left early that morning after an intense session and she'd curled up on the pillows hating herself for enjoying some of the things he was doing to her. She felt sick at the thought that she could possibly enjoy anything he did and began to doubt herself. If she loved Tumble so deeply how could she possibly enjoy another tom's touch, especially one who hurt her just as much as he caressed her? How could she ever forgive herself for it? More importantly, how could she ever expect Tumble to forgive her for it?

* * *

Nightshade sat on his throne thinking about the ginger queen chained up in his room. She'd been with him now for five days and each time he took her she struggled less and whimpered more. That wasn't to say she didn't fight him, no she still did that, but she was beginning to enjoy his touch despite her vehemence that such a thing would never happen. She fought him because she didn't desire him the way she'd desired her former mate but she was beginning to enjoy the things he did to her. He wondered just how long it would take for her to look at him not with revulsion but with adoration.

One of his henchcats had once asked him why he desired her so much, she was just a queen and he could have any queen he wanted. Nightshade's response had been a snarled "Because I want **her**". Still the question had made him think. Why did he want her? What was it about this particular queen that made him burn with such lust? It wasn't until recently that he realized the answer. It was her strength, her determination, her compassion, and her devotion to those she cared for that made him desire her. She was his match in many ways and if she would just give up the silly notion of leaving they would compliment each other perfectly.

Nightshade would never admit it out loud but in his own twisted way he loved her. It wasn't tender or gentle but his obsession was a twisted form of love. It frustrated him more than anything. He'd never felt emotions for another living creature, and in the beginning his only desire was to possess Solstice's body, simply because he could and she aroused him. Now he found himself watching her sleep and understanding why that damned tom had risked his life for her. He realized that it angered him because he felt jealous of the tom who'd claimed her heart.

Shaking his head he pushed the troubling thoughts away. He had work to do and thinking about Solstice and all the confusing emotions she was stirring in him was a distraction he didn't need.

* * *

She lay curled up on the pillows staring at the far window. She wanted to feel the sun on her face, feel the warm breeze in her fur, but after five days she was beginning to think that was never going to happen. There was no way Nightshade was going to let her go outside, it was too risky for him, and there was no guarantee that a rescue attempt would be successful. Before they had a tom on the inside to help them but now they had no idea where she was. How could she expect them to find her?

She wondered yet again if her daughter made it safely back to the junkyard. When she'd asked Nightshade to please check for her he'd refused. He'd said he didn't care one way or another and that if he'd not given his word to not kill the kit he would have done just that when she arrived. As far as he was concerned her kits could die slow and painful deaths since she'd conceived them with another tom. She'd cried when he refused and he'd enjoyed her anguish.

"Please, please let her have gotten back to Tumble safely," she whispered. "Please let my kits be safe, let them heal from me being taken from them... and please let him let me go," she added. It was a whispered prayer to Bast and the Everlasting Cat. She couldn't bear the thought of her family being tortured to death.

* * *

Nightshade was going over plans for their next raid when he was interrupted by one of his henchcats. The tom stood with his paws behind his back and cleared his throat to get his attention. "What is it?" he growled.

"I found something in one of the crates we acquired I thought you might want to see."

"What could that possibly be?" the black tom asked in a flat voice.

The tom brought his arms out from behind his back and held a small black and white kitten by the scruff of the neck in his left paw.

"A kitten? You thought I would want to see a kitten?" he hissed.

"Well, um, she's a pretty little thing and some of the toms do like them young. I thought that maybe she could get a little training with one of the queens..." All but one of the queens there were whores so the 'training' would consist of breaking her in to become one as well.

"Fine, whatever, just get her out of my sight," he said, waving the tom off.

"Yes sir," the henchcat said before turning away.

The tom was halfway across the room when Nightshade had a thought. "Wait, I have a better idea. Leave her with me."

The henchcat shrugged and dropped the kitten on the floor at his feet then left.

Nightshade sneered at the kitten before picking it up by the scruff of it's neck and carrying it through the warehouse to his room.

* * *

When he stepped into the room Solstice was sleeping and he took a moment to watch her before approaching the bed. "Wake up pet, I have something for you," he said almost cheerfully.

She barely registered the sound of the door opening but at his voice her head jerked up. She looked at him groggily and shook her head to clear it. "What is it?" she asked, wary of anything he might 'have' for her. He lifted his arm and she blinked. Held in his paw was a very young kitten curled up as much as it could be. "Why... did you bring me a kitten?" she asked, confused.

"I thought you might like some company. Besides, I know how much you miss your kits. If you're not interested I'll just take her to one of the other queens for training," he growled before turning to leave.

"No, wait."

"What was that pet?" he hissed.

"Forgive me. Please wait Master. I would very much like the company and thank you for being so considerate. Please let me take care of her Master," she said softly.

"That's better pet. Have fun," he said before dropping the kit onto the pillows and striding out.

* * *

As soon as he was gone she leaned over and nuzzled the small ball of black and white fur. The poor thing was so terrified it tried to curl up even tighter and whimpered softly. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you little one," she said gently.

The kitten, who hadn't even looked up thus far, uncurled a little to look at her. "You... won't?" she whispered.

"No little one, I won't. I promise." She was white with black patches along her back, sides, and tail. One front paw was black while the other three were white. There was a black patch around her left eye and a spot of black on her right ear.

The kitten looked up at her for a moment before crawling close. "I want my mommy," she whispered, curling against the warmth of the queen. Her tiny little frame was shaking from fear, cold, and hunger.

"What's your name little one?" Solstice asked while gently cradling the kitten close.

"Alya," she squeaked before burying her face in the ginger queen's fur.

"Alya? That's a very pretty name. Can you tell me how you got here?" She couldn't believe Nightshade would go out and snatch a kitten just to bring it back to her.

"Thank you," she said meekly before her eyes filled with tears. "I don't know. There was a big p...pollicle and mommy put me in a crate to hide me, she told me not to move until she came to get me. I heard fighting and a scary noise but I listened to mommy, I didn't crawl out, not even when the crate was picked up. Then this mean tom grabbed me and pulled me out and then that other tom brought me here and I just... I want my mommy," she sobbed.

Solstice pulled the kitten on to her lap and cradled her close. "I know you do little one." She rocked her and stroked her little back trying to soothe her.

"Do you think that p...pollicle k...killed my mommy?" she whimpered in a voice choked with tears.

Solstice wanted to tell her no but the possibility of her mother having survived the attack was slim. "I'm sorry little one. I wish I could tell you no but it's very possible it did."

Alya stared up at her a moment before she really started crying. She was devastated by the thought of her mother being gone. She'd thought her mother was invincible, just like all kittens do.

"Shh," Solstice said softly, rocking the kitten as she cried. Her own eyes filled a bit with tears; she could only imagine how hard this was for Alya. Eventually the kitten's sobs slowed and Solstice realized she'd fallen asleep. She carefully laid the kitten down before curling around her to keep her warm and give what comfort she could.

* * *

Nightshade smirked as he left the room. There was no hesitation in her voice when she called him Master this time. She'd been with him less than a week and she was already getting comfortable with the way things were.

His thoughts went to the little kitten, and Solstice's reaction to it, and his smirk deepened. Bringing the kit to her was definitely the wisest decision. The protectiveness of a mother had kicked in when he'd suggested giving the kit to one of the other queens. By the time her former mate arrived she would be attached to the kitten and the other tom would undoubtedly see it. Things were definitely going to be interesting. Of course, having the kitten there meant he'd have to put up with it being in his bed but as long as it didn't interfere with him being intimate with his queen he could deal with that.

* * *

Later that evening when he took dinner to Solstice he made sure there was enough for the kitten as well. He knew his queen well enough to know she would give the food to the kitten and go without herself before she'd let the kit go hungry.

"Good evening pet. I trust you had a good day," he said, carrying a plate with sardines on it along with a small bowl of cream. "Hungry?" he added, setting it down.

Alya had just awakened and when he entered she whimpered and curled closer to Solstice. She didn't like him because he just **felt** evil to her. She buried her face against the queen's side and clung to her until the smell of food hit her. Her stomach growled and she looked up as if to say 'Can I?'

Solstice nuzzled her before nudging her towards the plate. "Go on little one," she said softly.

As soon as she was nudged towards the food she scurried over to it and ate hungrily. She'd not eaten in almost two days and was very hungry.

Solstice waited until Alya had her fill before eating what was left. Once she was done she bathed the kitten who was purring softly in contentment. When she drifted off to sleep with a full belly Solstice smiled sadly. Alya reminded her of Sera; she always needed a nap after eating.

Nightshade watched through hooded eyes. She was so attentive; he'd made a good decision in bringing the kit to her. It would be just one more way to hurt her former mate, letting him see her with a kit that wasn't his.

He waited until she had the kitten settled before reaching out and stroking her side. He felt her shudder and smirked. "Maybe we need to work on giving you another kit to replace the ones you had with him."

Solstice tensed. "You can't replace what you took from me," she hissed.

His paw came up and gripped her jaw. "For someone who has just been given not only company but company that helps ease the pain of losing her own kittens you aren't being very grateful. I can very easily get rid of the thing," he growled low.

She tensed and her eyes widened. "Forgive me Master, I meant no disrespect."

"That's better pet," he growled as he began caressing her body. He watched as she struggled to not respond before giving up and arching into his touch with a whimper. When he took her body she screamed as his claws raked her flesh but she still arched into him. She was losing the battle and he knew it was indeed only a matter of time before she would welcome him with open arms. When that happened he would be able to remove the collar without fear of her trying to leave. Soon she would be his in every way.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long to update this. Life has been crazy. I AM hard at work on the next chapter though and hope to have it finished and updated within the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Tumblebrutus paced the den he and Solstice shared. The kits were with Jemmima and Pouncival and he was grateful for that. It had been five days since his mate left with one of Nightshade's henchcats and to say he was frustrated would be putting it lightly. Every minute they left Solstice in his clutches meant it would take that much longer for her to heal.

Her scent still lingered in the den and he inhaled deeply. "Just hold on beautiful, I'll be there for you soon," he said softly. Growling in frustration he left the den to go look for Munkustrap. He found the Jellicle Protector deep in conversation with Alonzo and Tugger. When he got close enough to hear what they were talking about his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Are you sure about that?" Munkustrap asked. He'd sent Alonzo and Admetus to spy on the warehouse and Alonzo was reporting in.

"I'm positive Munkustrap. I saw the tom carrying it in myself."

"That could be a problem. We can't just leave it there, there's no telling what might happen to it. It looks like we have two rescues to plan instead of one."

Tumblebrutus came forward. "What are you talking about, two rescues to plan?"

None of them had heard his approach and seemed a little startled.

"Alonzo just informed me that a small kitten was taken into the warehouse earlier this afternoon. We cannot leave a kitten with the likes of them, regardless of whether or not it's a Jellicle."

Tumble growled. "We need to get in there Munkustrap. He'll use that kitten against her, you know he will."

"I know Tumble, but we can't rush right in. We have to be as sure as possible of what we're going to encounter once we get inside that warehouse."

"Have to be sure? It's been **five** days Munkustrap!"

"I'm aware of that Tumble."

"Don't you dare try to patronize me. You don't really care how long she's been there because she's not your mate."

Tugger stepped between them. "Now hold on there Patches. She's our blood so don't you give us this 'You don't care' bit. We're just as worried about her as you are."

"Tugger's right, we're just as worried as you are but you have to be logical Tumble. If we rush in someone could get killed, including Solstice," Munkustrap said calmly.

That caught Tumble's attention and his shoulders slumped. "We have to get her out of there," he said softly.

"We will Tumble, we will."

* * *

It was another two days before they were ready to go in and attempt the rescue. Alonzo and Admetus had a good idea of how many henchcats Nightshade had in his employ and what their routine was so it made getting in easier.

Pouncival, Admetus, Plato, and Skimbleshanks stayed in the junkyard to keep the queens, kittens, and the junkyard itself safe in event of an attack. That left Munkustrap, Alonzo, Tumblebrutus, Mungojerrie, Mistoffolees, and Tugger to go in and rescue Solstice and the unknown kitten. Each tom was nuzzled by his mate and wished good luck before they disappeared through the gates of the junkyard and headed towards the docks.

They traveled quickly and silently through the streets, each tom worried about what they might encounter once they arrived. There was always the chance that someone would be hurt or even killed but they couldn't just leave her there, regardless of the risks.

* * *

Once they reached the warehouse they watched in silence for several minutes before approaching. The two toms on guard were taken care of quickly and they slipped inside on silent paws. The biggest obstacle was not knowing where Solstice was being kept. Five minutes into their search they ran into trouble and fighting broke out.

* * *

When the fighting began one of the henchcats went to inform Nightshade. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of disturbing his boss but he was even less thrilled with the idea of **not** informing the black tom and being punished for it. He approached the door and winced at the noises coming from the other side. Nightshade was going to be torn between being furious at being interrupted and pleased because of the reason for it.

* * *

Nightshade had just buried himself when he heard a knock on the door. He growled in response before going to answer it. "This better be important," he snarled before cocking his head. "Oh, so they've come. We'll be there momentarily," he added with a smirk.

After closing the door he turned to Solstice. "Time to do your motherly duty pet. It seems the Jellicles have come for you." he laughed at the look on her face. "Don't look so troubled pet, we both know you've been enjoying what I've been doing to you."

* * *

As soon as the door opened the sound of fighting could be heard and Solstice tensed. She knew what she had to do, she just didn't want to do it. The sadistic glee in Nightshade's eyes when he confirmed it for her made her feel ill. She watched him approach and when he ran his paw down her body she shuddered. She was ashamed, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, to realize that the shudder wasn't just because she was repulsed by him.

"Come pet," he said after unlocking the other end of the chain, "And bring the kit with you. Let him see that you've moved on."

"Yes Master," she whispered before scooping Alya up in her arms. She wondered just how long it was going to take her to forgive herself for what she was about to do.

* * *

All fighting came to a halt when they entered the large room. As each pair of eyes turned towards them Solstice wished the floor would open up and swallow her. The worst was when Tumblebrutus looked at her, the pain and confusion in his eyes when he realized she was cradling the kitten in her arms.

* * *

"You're fighting a losing battle for a prize that is no longer yours," Nightshade growled, an annoyed look on his face.

Tumble's eyes narrowed at the tom. "I should have made sure you were dead. I won't make that mistake again."

Nightshade laughed. "You think you'll get that chance do you? Tell him how wrong he is pet."

Solstice swallowed when Nightshade tugged her closer to him. "Yes Master," she whispered before turning her attention to the tom she loved too much to let die. "Go home Tumble. There is nothing here for you. This is where I belong. Just go back to the junkyard and forget about me. I... don't love you anymore." It broke her heart to say it but she had to.

"You don't mean that Solstice. I know you..." His voice cracked but he pushed the hurt away. She wasn't serious, she couldn't be.

"Yes I do Tumblebrutus. I don't love you anymore. This is my life now. I belong here. Just go. Go back to your junkyard, Jellicle." She forced herself to sound disgusted. It worked. His face fell and his ears drooped a bit.

"Let's go," Tumble said. "She's made her choice."

Solstice watched as they slowly left. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself, not in front of Nightshade.

"Good girl pet," Nightshade growled before taking her back to their quarters and continuing where he'd left off when they were interrupted.

* * *

Everyone waited anxiously for their return. There was no telling what kind of condition the toms would be in much less what kind of condition Solstice was going to be in when they finally got back with her. When the toms finally returned there was a great deal of confusion but it was Jennyanydots who voiced it. "Munkustrap? Where's Solstice?"

"She isn't with us," the silver tabby replied.

"That much is obvious. The question is, why?"

"I'm not sure. Something isn't right."

"I don't understand. What happened Munkustrap? This isn't making any sense. It isn't like Solstice to not come home to her family," Jenny countered. She'd gotten to know the ginger queen well, she knew how much her mate and kits meant to her. Solstice wouldn't abandon them like that.

Tumblebrutus interjected. "What's there to understand Jenny? She chose that... monster over her family."

"That can't be true. Why would she do that?" the Gumbie Cat replied.

"We don't know the answer to that Jenny but it doesn't matter because we're going back to get her."

Before Tumble could say anything a sleepy voice reached them. "Daddy? Where's mommy?"

Tumble turned at his daughter's voice and the look on her face cut him deeply. "She's not here sweetheart," he said softly before picking her up and cuddling her.

"Why not? Uncle Tugger said you were gonna bring mommy home. I want my mommy," she whimpered.

"I know you do." He looked lost. How do you tell your kits that their mother doesn't want them anymore?

Pyrros had followed his sister and stood leaning against his father's leg, wondering too why his mother hadn't come home.

"Jemi, can you take Sera and Pyrros back to your den?" Munkustrap asked the younger queen. "We have some planning to do."

Jemima nodded. "Of course Munkustrap." She gently took Sera from Tumble's arms, gripped Pyrros' paw, and headed back to her den. Once there she tucked them in and went to check on her own kits.

Tumblebrutus made sure his kits were gone before turning to Munkustrap. "Why are we going back Munkustrap? She made it clear that she didn't want to be a Jellicle anymore."

Munkustrap shook his head at him. "You were listening to her words but you didn't see the fear in her eyes. He's holding something over her Tumble. He's using something against her, something to make her tell you to leave. Whatever it is, it was enough to get her to make you believe she didn't want you anymore. Think Tumble. What is the one thing he could use to get her to do his bidding."

Tumblebrutus thought about it for several moments before his eyes widened. "The kits... he had to have convinced her he would hurt our kits."

"Exactly. He knows she will do anything to protect her kittens. I think that's only part of it though. I think he threatened the kittens **and **you. She would do anything, including break your heart, if she thought it would keep you, Sera, and Pyrros safe. We're going back and we're getting her out of there and this time, we're not taking no for an answer."

"I'm going too."

Those who were still gathered together discussing the issue turned at the voice. "No Pyrros, it's too dangerous for you," Tumblebrutus told his son. He'd thought the kit was safely tucked away at Jemi's and Pouncival's den but obviously he was wrong.

The young tom stood his ground. "I'm going. She's my mommy and I want to help. I've been practicing real hard daddy... mommy wouldn't even be there if I hadn't been so scared when that mean tom grabbed Sera."

Tumblebrutus started argue but Mistoffolees stopped him. "I think we might need him. The kind of power he has, this is a good outlet for him Tumble. Plus, it'll help him to forgive himself for his sister being taken." He lowered his voice a bit. "He also blames himself for his mother being gone, let him help us. He can handle it and I promise to keep him close. If I think it's getting dangerous, I'll get him out of there."

"Please daddy. Please let me help. I promise if Misto says I have to leave I will."

Tumble wanted to say no. How could he put his own son at such risk? How could he let his own son go into such a dangerous place knowing he could get hurt? He looked at his son and saw the stubborn determination in his eyes. They would have to tie Pyrros up in order to keep him there in the junkyard. "Alright Pyrros, you can come. But the instant it gets too dangerous you are to leave. Misto, I'm trusting you to keep him safe."

The tuxedo tom nodded. "I will Tumble."

Pyrros grinned up at his father. He didn't get all emotional, he just grinned and nodded.

Munkustrap started towards the gates of the junkyard, the others trailing out behind him. "Let's go then. This time, we won't leave without her."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

* * *

Solstice waited until Nightshade left before she curled up and cried. She hurt, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. She'd never wanted to hurt Tumble but she knew she had to do it. She couldn't let him die, couldn't let her kits die. She felt a light touch on her shoulder and looked up to see Alya trying to comfort her.

"Don't cry," Alya said, scooting closer to Solstice. "I don't like when you're sad."

Solstice gave her a faint smile before cuddling her. "It's okay little one, I'll be okay. It just hurts having to say goodbye to that life."

Alya crawled into Solstice's lap to snuggle with her for comfort. "Who was that tom?" she asked quietly.

"That was Tumblebrutus, my mate. Nightshade will never really be my mate, no matter what he says or does to me."

"How come? I thought when you do... that it made you mates."

The ginger queen nuzzled the kitten in her lap. "No, being a mate is more than just that. It's an emotional attachment too. It's what you feel in your heart and there is only one tom I will ever love; that's Tumble."

"How come you made him leave then?"

"To protect him little one. To protect him and our kittens. I just hope that some day he can forgive me for hurting him." 'I know I'll never forgive myself,' she added silently.

* * *

Nightshade strutted around the warehouse much like a proud cock struts around the chicken coop. He'd gained his prize and destroyed the tom who'd stolen her from him in the first place. Add to that the fact he was steadily taking over more and more of London, life was good.

Within hours of his 'victory' many of his henchcats were flying high on catnip. They were celebrating, per Nightshade's approval, because they assumed there wouldn't be any further trouble that night. They couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

Seven pairs of moonlit eyes studied the warehouse. There were several henchcats lying about outside and it soon became apparent that they weren't sleeping, they were passed out.

"Well this makes things easier," Tugger hissed quietly.

"Yes it does. We won't have as much resistance this time. Let's go," Munkustrap said.

They moved on silent paws, stepping lightly over sleeping bodies on their way to the open doors. They kept a close eye on the henchcats as they passed to be sure they really were asleep and not just pretending.

As they entered the warehouse, Pyrros stayed close to Mistoffolees just as he'd promised he would. He kept his eyes on his surroundings, making sure he didn't step on anyone. He was nervous about what might happen but he was also very determined. He was going to help get his mother out of there no matter what.

* * *

Mistoffolees watched his young charge from the corner of his eye. He could tell that Pyrros was nervous but there was a determined set to his jaw that told Misto the young tom would do just fine. Misto was proud of him. He'd come a long way in the short time he'd been working with him. When they first discovered Pyrros' gift the young tom was uncoordinated, uncontrolled, and dangerous. Now he could control when and where he sent the fire.

* * *

Nightshade was lounging on his throne, plotting his next move against Macavity, when several toms entered the room. At first he thought it was some of his henchcats but then he recognized Tumblebrutus. "What are **you** doing here?" he sneered. "Didn't get enough before?"

"I've come for my mate and I'm not leaving this time without her."

Nightshade laughed harshly. "Didn't you hear her? She's not yours anymore, she's mine."

"I heard, but I know her better than you could ever hope to know her. She said it to protect her family. I want my mate," he added with a low growl.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her," Nightshade snarled.

"With pleasure." He was a streak of white as he charged the black tom. The sound of fighting brought those henchcats who were lucid enough to fight rushing into the main room. Before long it was an all out brawl.

* * *

Pyrros and Mistoffolees used their magic to their advantage, sending bolts of lightning and flame at the hechacats to make them scatter. Mistffolees kept an eye on the young tom, shielding him as much as possible whenever the fighting got too close. So far Pyrros was holding his own in the fight.

* * *

Tumblebrutus didn't hold back on his attack. Rage burned through him and he slashed and snarled at the black tom. Blood and fur flew, both white and black, as each tried to get the upper paw.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to her," Tumble snarled.

Nightshade sneered. "I haven't done anything she hasn't enjoyed," he taunted."I've made her quiver and moan in pleasure every day since she's come back to me."

Tumblebrutus faltered for a moment. There was a flicker of doubt in his eyes that made Nightshade smirk. "That's right. Your little queen has enjoyed me and the things I've done to her. She likes it rough and even if you win you'll never be able to please her again. You don't have it in you to be rough."

Tumble realized what the other tom was trying to do and shook his head. "You're lying," he snarled. He jumped at Nightshade but the black tom was ready for him. In a move that was so fast it was just a black blur Nightshade had Tumble pinned on the ground. "Say goodbye," he snarled and reared back, intent on ripping Tumble's throat out.

* * *

Pyrros kept an eye on his father all through the fight. Each time Tumble got the upper paw he wanted to cheer for him. He'd looked away for just a moment but when he turned back to where his father was the sight that befell him made his blood run cold. His father was pinned and the other tom was preparing to kill him.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" His voice echoed through the room and before Mistoffolees could stop him Pyrros turned and flung fire at the tom.

* * *

Nightshade sneered down at the patched tom beneath him. He wanted to savor the look of fear in the other tom's eyes. At the scream he glanced back long enough to see fire coming at him. He tried to scramble out of the way so that it would hit Tumblebrutus instead but he wasn't quite fast enough. His pain-filled screams filled the room, along with the stench of burning fur and flesh, and his henchcats scattered.

* * *

Pyrros stared in horror at what he'd done. He'd reacted on instinct in order to protect his father but he'd had no idea just how horrible the sight, sound, and smell would be. He whimpered and when he felt a paw touch his shoulder he screeched.

"Easy Pyrros," Mistoffolees murmured soothingly, "It's just me."

* * *

Tumble saw death in the black eyes of the tom sneering down at him. He knew he would never hold his mate or his kittens again. All he could do was hope that the others got Solstice out of there so she was safe. That death never came. Instead he heard his son scream, saw a flash of orange, and then heard Nightshade's shrieks as his body was engulfed in flame.

Tumble stared for only a moment before he was on his feet and rushing for his son. He scooped the young tom up and help him close. "It's okay son, you did right, it's okay," he said calmly, trying to soothe him.

* * *

Solstice had fallen asleep curled up around Alya, feeling horrendous about the things she'd said to Tumble. She had no idea that he and the other Jellicles were back, not until the sounds of fighting awoke her. She bolted upright and pulled the kitten closer to her, snuggling her. She just hoped no one she cared about was killed because of her.

She strained to hear the fight, worried about who was winning, when a familiar voice reached her ears. "Pyrros..." What was her son doing there? How could Tumble let their son be there in such danger? Pain-filled screams echoed through the warehouse and her eyes widened in fear. She could only pray that it wasn't from someone she cared about.

* * *

Once the henchcats dispersed Munkustrap and the others assessed their own injuries. Everyone except Misto and Pyrros seemed to have cuts and bite marks but over all they were alright.

"Spread out, we need to find Solstice and the kitten," the silver tabby said.

With a nod they left the room to search. Tumble kept his son close as they moved through the cavernous building. He checked each door he came to, finding them all unlocked and the rooms empty. He was starting to lose hope until he finally came to a door that wasn't unlocked.

* * *

Solstice tensed when she heard someone outside the door. If it was Nightshade then he would be bragging about the deaths of her mate and her son. If it was one of his henchcats... she didn't want to think about what might happen to her then.

"What's happening?" Alya whispered, eyes wide in fear.

"I think my family came back for me but I don't hear anymore fighting... I don't know who won," Solstice replied just as quietly.

* * *

Tumble thought he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. He pressed his ear close to it for a moment, listening. "Solstice? Are you in there?" he called softly, He really hoped it was her and not someone else.

At the voice Solstice actually whimpered. "Tumble? Is it really you?" Part of her was relieved but another part of her was ashamed, ashamed of what she'd said to him, and ashamed of what she'd done. "He keeps the door locked. I... I don't know where the key is."

Tumblebrutus felt like weeping when he heard her voice. He touched the door for a moment, reluctant to leave for even a second. "Don't worry, we'll find it. I'll be right back." He turned to his son and saw the determination on his face.

"Go find the key, I'll keep watch," Pyrros said, chin lifting a bit. If there were any more henchcats around, and they tried to do something, he would do to them what he'd done to Nightshade.

Tumble nodded and took off back the way they'd come. The key had to be back in the main chamber where they'd fought Nightshade and his henchcats. If it wasn't they would have to send for Mungojerrie to come pick the lock.

He passed Munkustrap and Tugger along the way. "I found her but the door is locked. I'm going to see if that damn tom had the key with him."

The other two toms joined him in the search and soon they were trotting back with a set of keys. It took several tries to find the right key that fit the lock but once the door was unlocked all four toms sighed in relief.

Tumble rushed inside the room and blinked at the way Solstice was cradling the kitten against her. She was holding it in a very protective, motherly way. He approached slowly because he didn't want to scare her. "You're safe now, he can't hurt you ever again," he said quietly.

"Thank Bast," she breathed, a rush of relief flowing over her.

The key to her collar hung on a hook across from her and Tumble retrieved it in order to set her free. Despite the fact all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and hold on tight, he was careful to not touch her in a way that might upset her. He'd learned from the last time.

As soon as the collar was removed Solstice started to shake. Part of it was from relief but she was stunned to realize that part of her wanted it back. She'd grown accustomed to it in such a very short amount of time.

* * *

Munkustrap and Tugger stayed back while Tumble got her unlocked. Neither tom wanted to overcrowd her for fear of upsetting her. "Who is this?" the silver tabby asked as he slowly approached his niece. He watched Solstice, trying to judge the damage that was done in her time there.

Solstice flinched when he moved closer but she didn't panic. "This is Alya. Her mother was killed by a pollicle just after she hid Alya in a crate for safety. That crate happened to be one that Nightshade's henchcats acquired and brought here, that's how she ended up here."

"You poor thing," Munkustrap said softly. "Well, it looks like the Jellicles have a new member," he added warmly.

Alya turned a pair of vibrant blue eyes up to the silver tabby and blinked at him. "Really?" she asked meekly.

Munkustrap nodded. "Really little one."

Pyrros perked up at that. "Does that mean she gets to be our new sister? She's so cute."

Alya ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Yes it does," Solstice said softly.

"I hate to break this up but I've got a mate I want to get back to," Tugger said nonchalantly from were he leaned against the door frame. He seemed to know just what to say and when in order to break the tension.

Munkustrap nodded. "Let's get the others and go home."

Tumble looked at the kitten in his mate's arms before stepping a little closer. "I can carry her if you want," he offered.

Solstice blinked at him before looking down at the kitten. Alya stared up at her as if to say 'Is it safe?' The ginger queen nuzzled the kitten a moment before handing her over to Tumble, who cradled her against his chest. That left Solstice's arms free to hug her son tightly. She clung to Pyrros for several moments, nose buried in his fur. She licked his cheek affectionately before letting go and stepping back.

Munkustrap took the lead and led them back the way they'd come. They met up with the others in the main room and as they rushed out Tumble and Misto tried to shield Solstice from seeing the charred remains of the tom who had tortured her so much.

* * *

The sky was lightening in the east, the blackness turning to a light purple blue, by the time the Jellicles made their weary way back to the junkyard. Admetus was on watch when they arrived and yowled when he saw them. It was the signal to the others letting them know that the rescue party had returned.

Those who had fallen asleep, which was most of the Jellicles, were awake in an instant. As the rescue team filed in there were sighs of relief from their mates. Jenny rushed forward, expecting to see Solstice in bad shape, and was startled to realize the ginger queen was walking on her own. There were deep scratches on her that needed to be taken care of but overall her condition was much better than Jenny had expected.

There were lots of questions about the kitten in Tumble's arms before Jenny bustled them all off to the infirmary to take care of their injuries. Jemima offered to help but Jenny sent her back to her den since there was nothing major that needed to be done.

* * *

After all the toms were taken care of Jenny turned her attention to Solstice. She gently bathed each gash, applied bandages where needed, and stepped back. "It's good to have you home," she said quietly.

"Am I home? Am I really? It doesn't feel like it Jenny. I don't... I can't explain it. I just... I feel like I don't belong here anymore." She absently rubbed her neck where the collar used to be before lowering her eyes to the ground. "I feel lost Jenny."

The Gumbie Cat's eyes filled with tears at the desolation in her voice. She moved to the younger queen and hugged her. "It's going to be okay Solstice. You'll get past this, it's just going to take time."

"I can't go back there right now. I miss my kittens but I just can't."

"I know Solstice. You can stay here for as long as you need to, if this is where you feel safe."

Alya, who'd refused to leave with Tumble, was curled up near Solstice and looked up at the offer. "Can I stay too?" she asked meekly.

"Of course you can little one. I think if I tried to make you leave Solstice would be ready to shred me," Jenny said with a soft laugh. "Get some rest, I'll bring you something to eat later." With that the Gumbie Cat left the infirmary and made her weary way home to her own den for some much needed sleep.

Solstice watched Jenny go before curling up on one of the nearby beds, Alya snuggled against her. She watched the kitten drift off to sleep before finally closing her eyes and drifting off as well.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N:** My apologies for taking so long to get this posted. My Internet was gone for a while. As an early Christmas gift though, I will be uploading two chapters back to back. Hope you enjoy.

**********************************************************************************************************

It was late afternoon when Solstice ventured out of the infirmary. Alya clung to her leg because the activity that was going on outside scared her. "It's okay Alya, no one is going to hurt you here and there are lots of other kittens for you to play with," she said softly, trying to soothe the kitten's fears.

**********************************************************************************************************

Seraphim awoke and saw that her brother was back and squealed. She crawled out of bed and went to look for her mother but was disappointed to find her not there. Tears filled her eyes and she sniffled to try to keep from crying.

Tumble heard his daughter and was instantly awake. "Sera? What is it sweetheart?" Then he realized she must have been expecting Solstice to be there and picked her up. "You were looking for mommy weren't you? She's in the infirmary right now. It's okay, she's not hurt bad she's just very... upset," he added quickly when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Can I go see her?" Sera asked, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"Of course you can sweet pea." He nuzzled her cheek, set her down, and laughed a bit as she rushed out of the den.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Mommy!"

Solstice looked up when she heard her daughter's voice. She barely had time to brace herself before Sera was flying into her open arms. She buried her nose in her daughter's fur and couldn't hold back her tears. She'd feared the worst had happened to her and she'd never see her again.

After a few moments Solstice pulled back and looked her daughter over. "I'm so glad you're safe poppet. I want you to meet someone," she added, putting her down. Then she reached behind her and tugged Alya into view. The kitten had darted behind her when Sera came running up. "Sera, this is Alya. Her mommy was killed by a pollicle so she's going to be your new sister."

Sera's eyes widened. "She dieded? Oh you poor thing," she said before hugging the younger kitten. Then she looked up at her mother. "When are you coming home mommy?"

Solstice winced at the question. She wasn't sure how to answer it without upsetting her. "I don't know sweet pea. I know it's not easy for you to understand but... I have to work through some stuff first. I'll be close by though, I promise."

Sera pouted for several moments and then she sighed. "Okay. Just come home soon." She turned her attention to Alya and tilted her head at her. "Wanna play?" she asked.

Alya bit her lip in thought before nodding and stepping away from Solstice. "Okay," she said meekly.

Sera squealed, looped her arm through Alya's, and headed off to play.

Solstice watched them go with a smile on her face. She was glad her kittens had accepted her so easily. She'd been worried they would feel as though Alya was trying to steal her from them or something.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Hi there beautiful." Tumble had watched them together and waited for the kittens to leave before approaching. He wanted so badly to just hold her but he knew she wouldn't let him, not yet anyway. He saw her tense and sighed softly. "I'm not going to hurt you Solstice. I know... he did things to you, I'm not going to pressure you to let me close. What he did, it doesn't matter, not to me. I love you and I'm patient. I'll wait as long as you need me to."

Solstice smiled faintly at him. "I know Tumble. I'm just not ready. Please believe me when I say I love you. It's just that... there's things you don't know, things I can't explain yet..."

"I know," he said softly. "It's okay beautiful."

Solstice blinked several times. She didn't deserve him, she really didn't. She was so torn because part of her wanted the collar back, along with the roughness she'd suffered at Nightshade's paws. She hung her head a moment. "I don't deserve you Tumble,"she said softly.

"Don't say that beautiful, yes you do," he countered.

"No Tumble, I don't. You don't understand, you can't..." When he tried to reach for her she shook her head. "Don't, don't touch me."

Tumble sighed softly and let his hands fall back down beside him. "Okay beautiful. I'll wait until you're ready." He turned to walk away before looking back at her. "I love you Solstice," he said softly.

**********************************************************************************************************

Solstice watched him walk away and felt like crying. She didn't deserve his love, not after everything that had happened. She curled up outside the infirmary to watch the kittens play and couldn't help but smile when she saw that the others readily accepted Alya.

**********************************************************************************************************

"Penny for your thoughts." Mistoffolees had watched the exchange between Tumble and Solstice with a heavy heart. He knew they were both hurting and he wished he could help them to heal. Neither of them deserved what they'd gone through not once, but twice.

"We're cats, we don't use pennies," Solstice countered quietly.

"Mind if I join you?" Misto asked and when she shook her head he sat close but not too close. "It's good to have you home Solstice."

The ginger queen smiled faintly. "It doesn't feel like home Misto," she replied. "I feel really lost and I don't understand why. I shouldn't want the bloody collar back but... part of me does. I got so used to wearing it... even got used to the things he did to me. I don't deserve him anymore Misto."

Mistoffolees wanted to hug her but settled for just letting his tail touch hers. "Yes you do Solstice. Humans have a word for what you're talking about, it's called... Stockholm Syndrome. It has something to do with victims of recurring acts of violence becoming used to it and even starting to develop feelings for their abuser. You can get past it though Solstice, it's just going to take time."

"I don't know Misto, I'm not so sure I will."

Mistoffolees wasn't sure how to help her with that. "I've got to go, Etti's probably wondering where I've disappeared to. If you need to talk though, don't hesitate to stop by, okay?"

Solstice nodded slightly. "Okay Misto, I'll keep that in mind."

**********************************************************************************************************

Jemima, who had helped Jenny take care of everyone's injuries, had gone back to her den for some sleep. Now that she was awake she went to search for her best friend.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jemi asked when she spotted the ginger queen.

Solstice lifted her head and smiled faintly at her. "I've been better."

Jemi leaned over and sort of nuzzled her affectionately, being careful to not startle her. "It's going to be okay. You'll heal and be able to put that all behind you. Right now you just need to focus on healing."

"I know Jemi, I know. It's not that easy though." She looked down at her paws for a moment. "Jemi? What would you think if I told you... I started to enjoy what he was doing to me?"

Jemima blinked at her friend. "What do you mean?"

Solstice sighed. "It was different this time Jemi. He... touched me in ways that made my body react to him. He still hurt me but... he found ways to make my body respond to him. I started to like it Jemi. I started to like the pain. How can I expect Tumble to ever forgive me for that? How can I tell him about that? How am I supposed to expect him to understand?"

"Oh Solstice. He loves you, of course he'll understand and forgive you. Why wouldn't he?"

Solstice shook her head. "Would you understand and forgive Pounce if he willingly mated with a queen who was in heat? It's instinct when a female comes into heat, so would you forgive him? It's the same concept." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "I came into heat right after I went there to save Sera... Jemi, what if I'm pregnant? How can I expect him to want me now?"

Jemima listened to her and really had to think about her answer. How would she feel if Pounce mated with another queen out of instinct? It would hurt, a lot, and it would take her time to get past it, but she was sure she could forgive him in time. "I honestly think I could forgive him in time." Then she blinked. "Oh... oh Solstice, no, he would never blame you for that if you were. It's not your fault, you had no control over that." She hugged her friend tightly. "You need to give him more credit than that Solstice. He loves you, he'll understand."

"I can't forgive myself Jemi," she whispered. "I can't forgive myself for wanting the collar back because I got so used to it. I can't forgive myself for responding to the things he did to me."

Jemima looked at her friend and her heart went out to her. "I wish I could help you with that but the only one who can do anything about that is you."

"I know Jemi, but I'm not sure I'm strong enough to."

**********************************************************************************************************

Two days after her return to the junkyard, Solstice was curled up in the den she shared with Tumble. He was keeping his distance from her because he knew she wasn't ready for him to touch her yet and she was grateful for that. She'd gone back to the den because she knew her kits would be confused if she didn't.

Sera and Pyrros had taken to Alya and all three were curled up taking a nap, which was why Solstice was curled up in the den. She started to doze off when she heard whimpering coming from the kittens. It took her a moment to realize it was coming from Pyrros. She got up and went to soothe him. No one really told her what happened back at the warehouse but no one really needed to. She'd smelled the burning flesh, heard the screams. She caressed her son's brow and nuzzled him and when that didn't work she scooped him up and held him. "Shh, it's okay, it's just a bad dream," she murmured softly.

As soon as his mother was holding him his whimpers began to cease. He curled against her warmth and opened his eyes. "Mommy? I see him in my dreams," he whispered. "I didn't mean to kill him," he added with a whimper.

"Oh Pyrros, sweetheart, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Would it help to talk about it?" she asked, nuzzling him.

The young tom thought about it for several moments before nodding. "He was trying to kill daddy. I didn't mean to hit him I just... did."

"Listen to me Pyrros. That tom was a very evil cat. He hurt a lot of other cats and he was proud of it. You did the right thing by protecting your daddy. Don't you ever think you were wrong for that."

"But... I killed him... doesn't that make me bad too?"

"No sweetheart, it doesn't. You want to know why? Because you didn't do it for fun and it upsets you that you took a life. If you were a bad kitty you wouldn't feel so bad right now."

"Pyrros looked up at his mother. Do you really think so?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't just think so I know so. You are a very good kit and I am so very proud of you." She held him and nuzzled him until she felt the tension leave him.

"You're really proud of me?" He looked up at her and the troubled look was gone from his eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm really proud of you."

Pyrros smiled before yawning. He snuggled against her and drifted off into an untroubled sleep.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**********************************************************************************************************

Two weeks after her rescue Solstice awoke to queasiness. She lay there for several moments before rushing out of the den. She barely made it to the pile of junk that was her destination before getting sick. For several long moments she dry heaved before she leaned back, shuddering a little. She didn't need to go to Jenny in order to know what was wrong with her; she already knew. She was pregnant. She should have been happy about it but chances were high that it was Nightshade's kit and not Tumble's since she'd gone into heat while she was with him.

**********************************************************************************************************

Jemima was worried about friend. She was adjusting to being back in the junkyard but she kept to herself more often than not and every now and then Jemi caught Solstice staring off into space with one paw clasped loosely around her throat. Thus far Solstice hadn't spoken a word about what had happened to her but it was clear that whatever the sadistic tom had done, it left it's mark on the ginger queen.

When Jemi spotted Solstice kneeling on the ground near a pile of junk with her head down she knew something was wrong. Concern for her friend filled her and Jemima rushed to her side. "Solstice? What is it? What's wrong?"

Solstice turned tear-filled eyes to her friend. "Jemi, I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" At Solstice's nod she added, "That's wonderful news."

Solstice stared at her as though she'd grown a second head. "No, it's not Jemi. It's horrible news."

"But... I don't understand, why is it horrible?"

Solstice laughed bitterly. "Jemi, chances are it's Nightshade's kit, not Tumble's. I came into heat while I was with him, remember?"

"Oh." Jemima didn't know what to say. "What... what are you going to do?"

"I don't know Jemi but I wish I did," she whispered.

Jemima hugged her. "You'll get through this, Tumble will help you, you know he will."

Solstice flinched. She'd not let Tumble near her since her rescue. She couldn't. Every time she looked at him she saw the hurt she'd caused him. "How can I ask him to do that after what I did to him Jemi? You don't know what I said to him, you don't know how much I hurt him."

"Yes I do Solstice. He told us you'd told him you didn't love him but we all know you, you were only trying to protect him."

Solstice shook her head. "You don't understand, no one does... He did things... to make me enjoy what was... being done to me," she whispered. "I.. started liking it... How can I expect him to forgive me for that when I can't forgive myself?" she added.

Jemima stared at her friend for several seconds. "He'll forgive you because he loves you Solstice. You had no control over what was happening."

When Jemima tried to hug her again Solstice pulled away, growling a bit. "You don't get it Jemi. I **liked** it. It's sick, I know that, but I liked it. I want the collar back, I want... Bast, what is wrong with me? How could I want to be hurt like that?"

"I don't know Solstice. I wish I had the answer for you."

Solstice laughed harshly. "That makes two of us Jemi."

**********************************************************************************************************

Later that day Solstice found herself in the infirmary. She'd gone in search of Jennyanydots to talk to her about the pregnancy. The conversation wasn't going very well.

The Gumbie Cat stared at Solstice as if she'd suddenly gone mad. "You want _what_?" she asked. Surely she hadn't heard right.

"I want to know if there's a way to get rid of the kitten, or kittens, growing inside me," Solstice repeated.

"That's what I thought you said. Why on earth would you want to do that?" Jennyanydots wasn't usually squeamish but this request had thrown her for a loop.

"Because I don't want it inside me Jenny," the ginger queen hissed before her face crumbled. "I... came into heat when I was... with _him_ Jenny."

The Gumbie Cat blanched. "Oh dear. Solstice, you need to think about what you're asking, really think about it. That kitten didn't ask to be conceived. It should not be punished for it's existence. It's a part of you too dear." She watched the younger queen closely. "Think about it; talk with your mate. In a few days, if you still want to do this, come back and talk to me."

"I can't talk to Tumble about this Jenny."

"You can and you will. I don't want any arguments from you, not if you expect me to help you."

Solstice sighed. "Alright, I'll talk to Tumble," she said glumly.

"Good girl," the Gumbie Cat said with a matronly smile while watching Solstice leave. "Whatever you decide it will no doubt be difficult for both of you," she added once the younger queen was out of earshot.

**********************************************************************************************************

Tumblebrutus paced the den his younger brother Pouncival shared with his mate Jemima. For the last two weeks he'd tried daily to get closer to his own mate but he'd had little success. He just wanted to hold her again, to let her know he was still there for her. No matter how hard he tried though she still kept him at arm's length.

"I don't understand it Pounce. I know she told me those things to protect me. I **saw** the relief in her eyes when I opened that door, I know she was happy to see me, so why won't she let me hold her?"

"I don't know what to tell you bro. Has she talked at all about what happened to her?"

Tumble shook his head. "No, she hasn't. I hate this, not knowing what to do to make her better. She won't talk to me about anything. Whenever I bring it up she says she's 'not ready yet' to talk about it."

"She's scared," a voice said from the doorway. Jemima entered and went to her mate, nuzzling him a bit.

"You mean... she's talked to you?" Tumble asked, feeling hurt that his mate could talk to Jemima but not him.

"Earlier today. She's really messed up in the head right now Tumble. That... pollicle of a cat did things to her... I don't even want to think about the things she hinted at," Jemi said. "She's afraid you won't forgive her because she can't forgive herself."

"That's absurd. Of course I'll forgive her, I'll always forgive her."

"Then tell her that Tumble. She needs you to make her see that you're not going to walk out on her."

Tumblebrutus nodded. "Thanks Jemi," he said before leaving.

"It's not good is it?" Pounce asked as soon as his brother was gone.

Jemima shook her head. "No, it's not. She's pregnant and it's more than likely by Nightshade. She went to see my mother a little while ago to find out if there was anything she could do or take to get rid of it."

"Oh no. Jenny didn't...?"

His mate shook her head. "No, she told Solstice to talk to Tumble first and to really think about what she's asking for first."

"Thank Bast. Let's hope Tumble can get through to her," Pouncival murmured.

"I pray to Bast he does Pounce."

**********************************************************************************************************

Tumble stood at the entrance to the den watching his mate. She was in the middle of grooming herself and to him she'd never looked more beautiful. He just wished she no longer had that haunted look in her eyes. "Hi beautiful," he said softly. He sighed when he saw her flinch.

"How can you still call me that after everything that's happened, everything I've done?" There was a pleading note in her voice.

"Because none of that matters Solstice. You're still beautiful and you're still my mate. I love you, I will always love you."

Solstice hung her head. "Don't say that. You don't know what I've done Tumble."

Tumblebrutus moved closer to her. He wanted to hold her, to comfort her, but he refrained from getting too close. "Talk to me beautiful. Tell me what it is I don't know."

Solstice curled up in a ball before speaking. "I tried so hard to not let him get to me," she whispered. "He... did things, things that made my body respond to his touch, even though it made me feel sick. I didn't want him... I swear I didn't... but... I'm so confused Tumble. Part of me started liking it. Part of me wishes... part of me wishes I still had the collar on."

Tumblebrutus leaned over to tentatively nuzzle her and when she didn't pull away he did it again. "It's okay Solstice, it's going to be okay."

She wanted to lean into his nuzzling, she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't do that. "You don't know everything Tumble," she said, pulling away from him. "I'm pregnant Tumble." She hated to ruin the joy she saw on his face but she had to. "It's not yours, it's his. I came into heat while I was with him." She flinched at the way her own voice sounded. She sounded so cold and distant.

Tumblebrutus went through an array of emotions. Joy, anger, hurt, fear, compassion. He could only imagine how hard this was for her. "It doesn't matter beautiful. No, listen to me," he said when she tried to argue. "It doesn't matter who fathered it. That kit is part of you, that's the only thing that matters. You had no control over what was happening to you Solstice, none whatsoever."

"You... don't hate me for it?" she asked incredulously.

"No I don't hate you, I could never hate you beautiful. You're my mate, I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Solstice stared at him for several minutes before hanging her head. "I don't deserve your love Tumble, but I'm grateful for it. I... I need to go somewhere so I can think," she added before leaving.

Tumble watched his mate slip out of their den with a heavy heart. He didn't know what else he could say to get through to her. He loved her but he felt like he was losing her.

**********************************************************************************************************

Three days after her heart-to-heart with Tumble, Solstice was back in the infirmary. She knew Jenny was preparing for the worst, she could see it on the Gumbie Cat's face.

"Solstice, what brings you by?" Jenny asked hesitantly.

Solstice smiled faintly. "I want to thank you Jenny. I'm still not sure if I'll be able to raise this kit but... I can't kill it just because it's his. Yes he was evil but so is my father and I turned out okay."

"Oh thank Bast. I was so afraid... well it doesn't matter now does it? I'm so glad you decided not to do that."

Solstice looked at her a moment. "What would you have done if I hadn't changed my mind?"

"I would have helped you and then I would have gone home and wept." She set a dish of cream and a mousecake down beside her. "Now, tell me, how are you doing? None of this 'fine' business either."

Solstice sighed. "Honestly Jenny, I don't know. Some days I'm okay but others... I feel like I betrayed him and I don't deserve his love or his forgiveness."

"The only one who can do anything about that is you dear. You have to be ready to forgive yourself."

The ginger queen looked at her a moment. "How do I that Jenny? How do I forgive myself for enjoying the things he did? I don't love him, I didn't want him, but... he made me like it," she said before she covered her face with her paws. Her body shook with her silent tears.

Jenny wrapped her arms around Solstice and held her while she cried. Se hummed softly while rocking her, trying to soothe her. The younger queen had been through so much, it really wasn't fair.

After a while Solstice pulled back and wiped her tear-streaked cheeks. "Thank you Jenny, I think I needed that," she said quietly.

"Don't mention it dear," she replied. "Anytime you need to talk my door is always open."

"Thank you Jenny, you don't know how much that means to me," Solstice said, nuzzling the older queen. When she left the infirmary it was with a lighter heart than when she'd first arrived.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**********************************************************************************************************

Days and weeks passed and as her pregnancy progressed Solstice struggled with a fear she couldn't explain. Although Tumble said that he wouldn't care that he wasn't the father part of her feared he would. It wasn't just Tumble that she was worried about though. Her kits seemed torn between being excited about having a new little brother or sister and being scared because they didn't know if the new kitten was going to be like them or not. Alya too seemed upset. She was afraid that the new kitten would mean they no longer wanted her.

Solstice was curled up in her favorite sunning spot deep in thought. She was trying to figure out how to help her family to cope with all the changes taking place. Tumble was looking for a larger den because the one they were in wasn't quite big enough for their growing family. Pyrros still awoke her some nights with his whimpering due to the nightmares which were a lingering effect of what he'd done to save his father. Alya seemed more and more troubled by the upcoming birth of Solstice's kitten. The only one who seemed remotely calm was Seraphim.

"Penny for your thoughts," she heard from behind her and she smiled a bit. "We're Jellicles, we don't use pennies," she countered. "Hello Misto, how are you?" she added, tilting her head to look at him.

"I'm well Solstice but I'm worried about a very dear friend of mine. She seems to be keeping to herself more and more these days and it's a little troubling."

Solstice knew he was talking about her and shook her head. "I don't mean to seem so withdrawn. There's just so much going on. Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice Misto, with this kit. I've decided to keep it because it's a part of me but it's putting such a strain on my family. Tumble's aggravated because he hasn't found a suitable den for us yet, Alya's afraid we won't want her anymore, Pyrros is still having nightmares... I'm almost afraid of what his reaction might be if this kit looks like Nightshade."

Misto sat down next to her and nuzzled her. "That's an awful lot for one Jellicle to have to deal with on top of caring for the kit growing inside her. Why hasn't Tumble asked for help with the den?" he asked before waving that off. "Never mind, that's a stupid question. He's too stubborn to ask for help. Tell you what, I'll help him find a den, he just won't know it. I'll also talk with Pyrros about his nightmares to see if there's anything I can do to help him with them. You focus on taking care of yourself and talk with Alya. I can understand her fear but you have to make her realize that the kit inside you isn't going to make you love her any less."

Solstice smiled faintly. "Thank you Misto. Sometimes I wonder what I would do without your friendship."

"No need to worry about that because it's something you'll always have." The tuxedo tom nuzzled her affectionately and left her to her thoughts.

The one thing Solstice hadn't talked about was the fact she still wouldn't let Tumble near her. She still had moments where she missed the collar around her neck and it made her feel guilty. What made her feel worse was knowing that he didn't understand why she still kept him at arm's length.

She needed to confront Tumble and be honest with him. She needed to make him understand. Sighing softly she rose and went to look for her mate.

**********************************************************************************************************

Tumble was on guard duty at the far edge of the junkyard. He'd asked to be placed there because it got him away from the others and let him think. What was he doing wrong? Why was it that no matter what he did Solstice still wouldn't let him touch her? He was frustrated beyond belief. He paced and as he did so he started to growl. It helped him to get his frustrations out. He didn't expect to have Solstice overhear him.

**********************************************************************************************************

After finding out what part of the junkyard Tumble was in Solstice made her way there. She was thinking about what she was going to say to him when she saw him. She didn't want to lose him and that was what she feared was going to happen.

Solstice stepped out onto the path Tumble was on and froze. He was growling and at first she thought he was in danger. Then she realized he was alone and she swallowed. "Tumble?" she asked cautiously.

"What?" Tumble nearly snarled when he heard his name. The fear he saw in his mate's eyes caused his ears to droop in shame. "Bast, Solstice I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." He felt disgusted with himself.

The small ginger queen studied his face before moving closer to him. "I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry," she said softly. "You're angry and frustrated because of me," she added.

"No, no I'm not angry. I'm just... I'm frustrated with me, not you. I don't know what I keep doing wrong that you still won't let me near you."

Solstice shook her head. "No Tumble, that's not it. I swear it's not." She closed her eyes a moment and then continued. "I feel like I betrayed you Tumble, not because I'm pregnant but because... as much as I loathed him I liked the way he made me feel. I feel so worthless now, as though I don't deserve you. No, please, hear me out," she said when he started to interrupt. "I've been talking with Jenny and Misto both and I think I finally understand what they've been trying to tell me for weeks. My guilt is what has kept you away but I'm so tired of fighting myself. I still don't think I deserve you but... I love you and if you can forgive me for liking the way it made me feel when he touched me in a certain way... I think I can get past it. It wasn't that I liked **his** touch, I just... liked the way I felt, the way my body responded. I don't even know if I'm making any sense. It wasn't the... bad stuff, the cuts, that I liked, it was the other stuff," she whispered. "I couldn't forgive myself because I didn't think I deserved it. I thought I deserved to be punished. I realize I was still letting him control me." She paused for a moment to catch her breath and added, "I'm taking that control back."

Tumblebrutus started to interrupt but she stopped him. When she finally stopped talking he studied her for several moments. "There's nothing to forgive beautiful, but if you need to hear those words in order to heal then I forgive you. I have never blamed you for anything that happened to you Solstice. He was sick and twisted and he wanted to ruin you but I don't think he realized just how strong you really are. I just want to hold you again beautiful. Please, just let me hold you."

Solstice's eyes filled with tears and she nodded. She was afraid to speak, afraid she wouldn't be able to say anything without sobbing.

Relief washed through him when she agreed to let him hold her. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her before burying his face in the fur at her neck, just nuzzling her and breathing her in.

As soon as his arms enveloped her Solstice crumbled against him. Sobs wracked her body as she cried but this time they were healing tears. She felt his arms tighten around her and she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

Tumble held her while she cried and was surprised to feel dampness on his own cheeks. He, too, was crying and he wasn't the least bit ashamed of it.

For the first time since her return to the junkyard Solstice felt completely whole and at home. The emptiness and the lost feeling faded quickly and she knew that in time she would heal completely.

After several minutes Solstice lifted her head to look at him. "Tumble? About the kitten..."

He nuzzled her when her voice drifted off. "Go on," he encouraged softly.

"If... I decided I wanted to keep it, would you be able to... love it like you do our kits?" As her pregnancy had progressed and she'd begun to feel the kit moving inside her more and more, she'd slowly begun to love it because it was a part of her.

Tumblebrutus didn't hesitate in his response. "Of course I would beautiful. It doesn't matter to me who fathered it because it's **your** kit, Solstice."

"Even... even if it looks like him?" she asked in a whisper.

"Even then," he assured her.

She sighed softly, relieved. "I just hope the kits can accept it too," she said quietly.

"I'm sure they will beautiful," her mate replied. "I need to get back to guard duty," he added reluctantly.

Solstice was loathe to move from his embrace but she loosened her hold and stepped back. "I'll see you back at our den later," she said softly.

"Alright beautiful." He nuzzled her one last time then watched with a smile as she made her way back to the center of the junkyard. He kept watching until she turned the corner and he could no longer see her, then he went back to work, his mood much better than it was before.

**********************************************************************************************************

Later that day Solstice went with Mistoffolees to look at the den he'd found with a little help from Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. It was large, well sealed, and there were several sections so the kits could have their own rooms. "It's perfect," she said, a huge smile on her face.

"Tol' ya she'd like it," Teazer said with a grin.

"We were wrong to doubt you, Teazer," Misto replied. He noticed that Solstice was in a much better mood and assumed it could only mean that she'd finally talked with Tumble and they'd worked things out.

"A' course ya was, but tha's okay. I forgives ya," Teazer replied with a giggle.

"Thank you so much, all three of you. I know Tumble's stubborn but I doubt once he sees it he'll be upset you helped."

"Well, we bes' be goin', we gotta check on our lil' ones," Jerrie said before leading his mate away.

Misto tipped his head and looked at Solstice. "You seem to be in a better mood today, the best I've seen you in, in weeks to be honest," he said once the twins were gone.

"I am. Tumble and I talked, I mean really talked. I know we still have a ways to go before we're healed completely but this is a start. I want to thank you Misto, for all the help you've given not just to me but to my family as well. It means more to me than you may ever know."

Mistoffolees nuzzled her and smiled. "It was my pleasure Solstice. Now, let's go find your mate so we can show him the den."

Solstice laughed softly and left with him. They found Tumble as he was returning from guard duty and she greeted him with a shy smile.

"Hello beautiful, hey Misto. Why do you two look like the cat who ate the canary?" he asked, eying them both. They were clearly up to something.

Solstice grinned at him. "We have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes and promise not to open them until I tell you to."

Tumble cocked a brow. "What are you two up to?"

"It's a surprise. Just trust me... please," Solstice said softly.

Tumble saw the look of doubt in her eyes and nodded. She was worried he wouldn't trust her but he did so he had no problem with closing his eyes. "Alright beautiful, lead the way." He closed his eyed and waited for them to lead him to wherever this 'surprise' was.

Solstice took one arm while Misto took the other and together they led him through the junkyard. When they reached the den Solstice leaned close a moment before whispering, "Open your eyes."

Tumble tried to figure out where they were going but with his eyes closed he couldn't get his bearings. He felt Solstice lean close and longed to just wrap his arms around her but he couldn't. As soon as he opened his eyes he blinked. "What?" He was startled to find himself in a rather large den.

"Misto, Jerrie, and Teazer found it for us. Do you like it?" Solstice asked worriedly.

"It's... wow, it's perfect," he murmured softly. "But how? I mean, how did you know we were even looking?"

Solstice looked sheepish. "That's my fault. I was talking with Misto earlier because I was worried about you and he offered to help. You're not angry are you?"

"Angry? How in Bast's name could I possibly be angry beautiful? You did it out of concern for me," he replied softly before turning to Mistoffolees. "Thanks Misto, this takes some strain off, definitely."

Mistoffolees waved it off. "Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me and Etti and you know it. I'm just glad to help. I'll even help get you moved in before the kit's born."

"You don't need to do that Misto," Tumble said but the tuxedo tom just shook his head..

"I want to. You're not going to get stubborn on me are you?" he teased.

Tumble groaned before shaking his head. "Fine, I'll let you help. I know you'll just pester me until I let you anyway."

Mistoffolees laughed. "You know me too well. I'll let Solstice give you the tour. I have a pupil I need to get to." With that he ducked out of the den and went to give Pyrros another lesson. He was also going to talk with the young tom about his nightmares to see if he could help with them.

Solstice showed her mate around and couldn't help but smile at his surprise.

"Wow, it's a lot bigger than I realized. All of the kits will have their own room provided there's only one in here," he said, resting his paw on her swollen belly.

"I thought the same thing," she said quietly. She'd tensed just a little when he touched her but she didn't pull away. "We're going to be okay, aren't we Tumble?"

"Of course we are beautiful."

Over the course of the next few days they managed to get all of their belongings moved into the new den with the help of not only Mistoffolees and Pouncival but almost everyone in the junkyard. What would have taken Solstice and Tumblebrutus over a week to do was done in just a few short days.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**A/N: **I can't believe how long it has taken me to update this thing. I've moved like three times since the last update and the binder I was writing in was packed up in storage until recently. I do have the last of it written, if I don't get it updated tonight I'll do it sometime this week. Enjoy!

* * *

Not long after moving into the new den, Solstice and Tumble sat down with Pyrros, Seraphim, and Alya to talk about the new kit.

"What's wrong mommy?" Sera asked when their parents had them come in from playing. It was unusual for them to do that unless it was nap time, and it wasn't nap time yet.

"Nothing's wrong sweet pea. Your father and I just wanted to talk to all three of you because this is something that affects the whole family." She smiled at each of them in turn. "We know things have been really strained lately, and we know you've all been worried. That's why we brought you inside, to talk about what's got everyone so upset and worried. First, we just want you to know everything is going to be okay."

"We also wanted to talk to you about the new kitten," Tumble interjected. "There is a very good chance that it will be different, like Alya is different," he added. He wasn't sure how to continue and looked helplessly at his mate for assistance.

"You mean the bad tom might be it's daddy?" Alya asked and Solstice nodded.

"Yes, he might be, but that doesn't mean it's not a Jellicle. It's just as much a Jellicle as the rest of us," Tumble replied.

Sera's brow creased in worry. "But... if that bad tom is the daddy, will the kitten be like him?"

Solstice tugged her daughter onto her lap. "I don't think so, and do you know why?" she asked softly. All three kittens shook their heads at her. She tugged Alya and Pyrros close as well and nuzzled them all. "It won't be because it has such a good big brother and two wonderful big sisters to look out for it; siblings who love it and, and that makes all the difference in the world."

That made them preen and Tumble smiled. Leave it to Solstice to know just what to say to put the kits' minds at ease.

"Daddy and I will love this kitten just as much as we love each of you. How can it go bad with all of us taking such good care of it?"

Alya and Sera both giggled. "Okay mommy," they said, almost in unison, and they giggled some more.

Solstice tickled all three of them until they were squealing and then laughed as they darted back outside to play again.

"You always know what to say, beautiful," Tumblebrutus said, nuzzling her.

"Not always Tumble," she countered, "but today I did and that's all that counts."

The patched tom laughed. "Whatever you say beautiful," he replied, "Whatever you say."

* * *

Solstice was watching the kittens play when she noticed Alya was off by herself. Concern for her youngest daughter filled her and she pushed to her feet to go to her. "Alya, sweet pea, what's wrong?"

Alya lifted troubled eyes to the queen who had become her mother and sniffled. "Remiel said I wasn't a -real- Jellicle because my mommy and daddy, before you and Tumble became my mommy and daddy, weren't Jellicles."

Solstice's eyes darkened at those words. She would put a stop to that immediately, but first she needed to comfort her daughter. She sat down and hugged her close. "Oh sweet pea, don't you listen to him. You're a Jellicle just like he is because you're family. You don't have to be born here to be one of us. Remiel was just being mean but I promise you I will be putting a stop to that." She nuzzled her daughter until she knew Alya felt better.

"Thank you mommy," she said, snuggling close. "Mommy? Are you sure... you'll still love me the same when the new kit is here?" she asked, doubt and fear in her voice.

"Of course I will sweet pea. You're my daughter, it doesn't matter that I didn't give birth to you. You're still mine and I will love you just the same no matter how many kits I have." She hugged Alya and nuzzled her and when her daughter went off to play again Solstice went in search of Remiel's mother, Bombalurina.

* * *

The scarlet queen was resting when Solstice approached her. "You need to teach your kit some manners, Rina."

Bombalurina gave the ginger queen a dark look. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You need to teach your kit some manners. Remiel told Alya she wasn't a real Jellicle because neither the queen who gave birth to her nor the tom who fathered her were Jellicles. Who has been filling his head with such nonsense?"

Rina rose to her feet and looked down her nose at Solstice. "It isn't nonsense. Just because you took her in doesn't mean she's a Jellicle."

Solstice blinked at her. "Let me guess, you don't think I'm one either, right? After all, I wasn't born here and my mother certainly wasn't a Jellicle. Let's not forget, we all know my father was disowned so he isn't one either. Bast, Rina, stop being such a snob. She's a little kit who had her entire world shattered and just as she's starting to feel like she belongs you teach your son to be mean to her? If you're this hateful to a kitten I can only imagine the things you've said about me. I have no idea what Tugger sees in you." With that she left but her good mood had soured considerably. Unfortunately things were about to get worse.

* * *

Etty and Tumble were talking about the ever growing friendship between their mates. At first neither had been bothered by it but as time passed that had changed. It wasn't Tumble's nature to be jealous, but given all that had happened, when Etty came to him about her concerns, it made him doubt.

"I'm a good mate, I take care of our home and our daughter, but sometimes it seems like it doesn't matter," Etty was saying. "He starts talking about Solstice and how worried he is and it just makes me so... angry. I tell you Tumble, I think there's a lot more going on than either of us knows."

The patched tom frowned but if he was completely honest with himself he'd had misgivings about them every now and then too. "I'm sure you're reading too much into it Etty," he said but the doubt had already begun. "I have to go. Try to not overreact, I'm sure it's nothing," he added and left.

* * *

Mistoffolees didn't know his mate was having such thoughts. He left his young student, Pyrros, with his mother after a lesson in control and headed home. When he got there he found Etty putting his things outside their den and frowned. "Etty? What's going on?"

The little queen glared at him. "I know what you're doing and I'm done! Go to her, maybe she'll take you in," she hissed and slammed the door in his face.

Misto stood there staring at the door completely confused. He tried several times to get her to talk to him but she ignored him. Finally he gathered his things, found somewhere to put them, then went off to be alone.

* * *

Solstice found her friend curled up with such a look of utter dismay on his face that fear gripped her for a moment. Had something bad happened? She pushed the fear away for the moment and moved to him, to try to find out what was wrong. "Penny for your thoughts," she said softly.

"We're Jellicles, we don't use pennies," the tom replied, voice flat.

"Misto? What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to him. She leaned down to nuzzle him, just to comfort him, but he stopped her.

"It's Etty. She... she made me leave our den. She made no sense, she said 'maybe she'll take you in'. I don't know what she's talking about I don't... I don't know what's happened... I don't understand," he said in a broken voice.

Solstice scooted closer to him and nuzzled him just as Tumblebrutus came into view. She thought 'maybe Tumble can help figure out what's going on' and started to ask but he spoke first, shocking her with his words.

"She was right. I didn't want to believe her, but she was right," he growled. "How could I be so stupid? Did you just make up a lie about going into heat just in case that kit comes out black and white?" he snarled.

Solstice stared at him. "What... are you talking about? Tumble, you're not making any sense."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. If you two want to be together at least have the decency to tell us and stop sneaking around."

Solstice stared at her mate, horror in her eyes. "You think... is this your way of ridding yourself of me and this kit? You said you forgave me for what that monster did to me... you said it was okay, that you loved me and would love this kit... but that was a lie, wasn't it? You don't... you can't..." She turned and bolted away, her arms wrapped protectively around her swollen belly. How could he lie to her all this time? How could he make her believe it would all be okay when it would never be okay again?

Tears blurred her vision and she tripped over something she couldn't see. She cried out in pain, twisting to keep from landing on her stomach, but as she'd gone to a little-used section of the junkyard there was no one around to hear her. It took her several minutes to realize the sharp pain in her thigh wasn't going away and the reason was because a rusted piece of metal had pierced her and the weight of her fall had pushed it into the muscle. She lay there panting, trying to get up the energy to move, but she couldn't. There was no reason to. Her world was gone if he didn't love her.

* * *

Mistoffolees stared at Tumble when he accused him and Solstice of being together behind his and Etty's backs. "Have you gone completely insane?" he asked the patched tom. "She still struggles with feeling like she doesn't deserve you because of what happened to her and you turn around and confirm her worst fears with your accusations? Was it all just words Tumble, when you assured her it was okay? Because that's what you just showed her. Bast, when did you become such a fool?" he added. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my friend before something bad happens," he said with a hiss before trotting off in the direction Solstice had gone.

Tumblebrutus stood there a moment before he yowled, a mournful, heartbroken sound. What had he been thinking? How could he have accused her of such a thing?

Several cats responded to the sound thinking something awful had happened. "What's wrong, bro?" Pounce asked his older brother.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry I scared everyone." He assured them everything was okay and they all went back to what they were doing while he went to look for Solstice, to try to fix what he'd done.

* * *

Misto looked for Solstice, but having no idea where she went or how to track her, he was unsuccessful. He was worried but he knew he needed to get help. First things first though; he needed to straighten things out with his mate. He knew she wasn't going to open the door so he just 'poofed' himself inside. "Etty, sweetheart, you're being silly. There's nothing going on between Solstice and I. She's a dear friend but you're my mate and I love you, damn it."

The queen had curled up and cried herself to sleep so she was startled by him suddenly being there. She started to argue bu he stopped her with a kiss. "No one could ever take your place, Etty," he murmured. "I love you and only you."

She melted and a soft sob escaped her. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I was just so jealous; you talk about her so much."

He wrapped his arms around his mate and held her. "It's okay, I know you were just upset. I'm sorry I made you feel like that." He nuzzled her and sighed. "Etty, I need your help. I was upset and Solstice tried to get me to talk. Tumble saw us and said some things that hurt her, deeply. Etty, love, she was so damaged emotionally this last time when that sadistic tom had her, I think she might do something to hurt herself because she doesn't feel like she deserves to be here."

Etty's eyes widened. "But, she's pregnant. Surely she wouldn't..." The look on her mate's face stopped her. "What do you need me to do?"

Misto nuzzled her. "Get a search party together and help look for her. I'm going to try to find her with magic but I don't know if it'll work. It doesn't seem to with her."

Etty nodded and rushed off to do that while her mate tried, unsuccessfully, to locate his missing friend.

* * *

Solstice lay there as the pain started to fade, not because it didn't hurt but because she was going into shock. She felt so tired, maybe she should take a nap and then, after she was rested, she would feel better. She didn't realize that shock and blood loss were making her numb and sleepy, and that she could lay there and die from it if no one found her.

* * *

Tumblebrutus made his way to the far end of the junkyard in search of his mate. Unlike Misto, who'd looked in the places Solstice frequented thinking she would go there, Tumble knew that she would go as far away from everyone as she could without actually leaving the junkyard. The tangy scent of blood reached him and his nostrils flared. He followed the scent until he found her and cried out in alarm.

"Solstice!" He rushed to her and dropped to his knees. "Please be okay," he whispered and when he felt her pulse he sighed in relief. He was afraid to move her but he knew if he didn't she was going to die. He found something to use to slow the blood flow and then he lifted her, wincing when she gasped in pain. With her body cradled against him he rushed towards the center of the junkyard and the infirmary, yelling for both Jennyanydots and Jemima when he was close enough to be heard.

* * *

Everyone was preparing to go in search of the queen but as luck would have it there would be no need for it. They heard Tumble yelling and knew he'd found her, but they also knew if he was yelling for Jenny and Jemima then Solstice was hurt.

Both queens heard him bellowing and rushed to meet him at the infirmary. "Get her inside," Jenny ordered and once the ginger queen was lying down and Jenny saw the wound she worked furiously to get the blood stopped and the wound closed. They had to stitch it closed, she and Jemi, and because of the pregnancy they couldn't give Solstice anything for it. Even unconscious as she was her body jerked in response to the pain.

"Will she be okay?" Tumble asked in a scared voice once the Gumbie Cat was done.

"I don't know Tumble. She's lost a lot of blood. All we can do now is wait."

He swallowed and nodded. It wasn't until he saw his kits watching from the doorway that he crumbled. They crawled into his lap and cried and he held them, letting his own tears fall as well.

* * *

Solstice awoke to pain and for a moment she was completely disoriented. For one brief instant she thought she'd dreamed the rescue and she was still a prisoner to Nightshade's sadistic obsession. Then familiar scents reached her and she opened her eyes to see not just Tumble there on a bed near her, but the kits as well. She swallowed and her throat felt like sandpaper. Suddenly Jenny was there with some water and she drank it gratefully. "What... happened?" she whispered.

Jenny helped her to get comfortable before replying. "You were hurt. Tumble found you and brought you to me. If he hadn't found you when he did... I think we would have lost you." She kept her voice a whisper so she wouldn't disturb the others.

"He should have left me there, everyone would have been better off,' Solstice replied.

The Gumbie Cat blinked at her. "that's nonsense dear."

Solstice shook her head. "He.. he called me a liar, he said... he should have just left me there to die, he doesn't... he can't forgive me... he said he could but he can't," she cried brokenly.

Jenny had no idea what was going on. "There, there now dear. I'm sure you just misunderstood something. He loves you dear. The fear on his face when he asked me if you'd be okay and I told him I didn't know, only time would tell, it was real. You don't look that scared and that heartbroken if you're not in love."

Solstice cried softly. She wished she could believe Jenny, she wanted so badly to believe, but she was still so unsure of herself and his words earlier had shattered her fragile belief that she was worthy of him.

* * *

Tumble heard them talking and woke up. He was careful to not disturb the kittens as he got up from the bed Jenny had ordered him onto earlier and moved to the bed where his mate lay. He'd heard her words and it broke his heart to realize how much he'd hurt her.

"Oh beautiful, please forgive me," he whispered. "I don't know why I thought you and Misto were sneaking around on Etty and I. It was stupid. I know you would never do that. I was such a fool... and I almost lost you... please, please forgive me," he begged, his voice so broken and filled with emotion that it broke Jenny's heart to hear it.

Tears filled Solstice's eyes and spilled down her cheeks as he spoke. Maybe it was foolish to believe him but she couldn't do anything else; she loved him too much. "It's okay Tumble, I forgive you," she whispered.

He made a soft sound in the back of his throat before wrapping his arms around her and burying his nose against her neck, breathing her in. He held her like that as they drifted off to sleep and Jenny covered them up, slipped out of the infirmary, and went home.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cats or any of the characters save the ones I create for the purpose of this story. I gain nothing from the writing of this; it is simply for my own pleasure and the pleasure of those who read it.

**Summary:** Just when she least expects it Solstice's past comes back to haunt her.  
When her daughter goes missing she has to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her and places the fate of her own well-being in her fellow Jellicles.

**A/N:** While I know that in reality cats are old enough to mate by the time they're a year old, I am extending that time frame to three years. I have a reason for that… it makes the story work the way I want it to.

For those who are not aware, this is a sequel to my story The Summer of Solstice. You don't necessarily NEED to read that one to know what's going on in this one but it will make events in this story make better sense if you do. As I said in my other story, if you are looking for a fanfic with short chapters, you do NOT want to read this as I tend to get long winded. Now, on to the story.

Jenny kept Solstice in the infirmary for a week to be sure she was healing and there was no infection. During that time Bomba came in with Remiel in tow. "Solstice? I owe you, and your kit, an apology. I thought about what you said and you're right. It doesn't matter if someone is born here or not. If they're accepted into the family then they're a Jellicle."

Solstice smiled a little. Thank you, Bomba," she replied.

Remiel gave Alya a sheepish look. "Sorry I was s mean to you, Alya," he mumbled.

Solstice watched as her daughter approached the tom, leaned up, and kissed his cheek. "S'okay," she said and giggled. They went off to play like nothing ever happened. The queens talked for a little while before Bomba left ot give Solstice some peace and quiet.

When Jenny finally told her she could go back to her den with her family Solstice sighed with relief. She still had to take it easy so Tumble carried her but at least she was out of the infirmary.

It was early morning, a week after leaving the infirmary, and the sun had yet to grace the sky with its welcoming light. Solstice was awakened from a deep sleep by a stab of pain that lanced across her abdomen. She lay there panting for several moments and it didn't take her long to realize that what awoke her was a contraction. She panted through the pain before reaching over to awaken her mate. "Tumble, wake up… it's time," she whispered, not wanting to disturb the kittens until there was no choice due to the labor.

Tumblebrutus was in a sound sleep when he felt someone shaking him. "Mrr?" he growled sleepily before her words registered. "Oh, wow, okay. Don't panic. I'll go get Jenny and Jemima," he said, hopping up. He nuzzled her before trying to rush out. His feet got tangled in the covers and he almost fell flat on his face before he righted himself with a sheepish grin.

Solstice couldn't help but laugh at him softly before it trailed off into a whimper of pain. She breathed through it and lay there waiting for Jennyanydots and Jemima to arrive.

Jenny was sound asleep when someone started knocking furiously at the door to her den. It only took the Gumbie Cat a few moments to answer it though. Years of tending to injuries, births, and illnesses had conditioned her to wake up quickly. As soon as she saw Tumble's frazzled condition she knew why he was there. "Don't fret now Tumblebrutus, your mate will be just fine. Go get Jemi for me dear," she added, ushering him off. She chuckled at the way he rushed off, tripping over his own feet, before hse made her way to the den he shared with Solstice.

When Tumble reached Pouncival's and Jemi's den he hesitated. He felt bad about waking them up so early in the morning. It took him a moment of thought to realize that if he didn't wake them not only would Jenny and Jemima be mad at him but so would his younger brother. With that thought in mind he shrugged, lifted his paw and knocked until the door finally opened.

Pouncival groaned when he heard the incessant knocking on the door to the den. "What?" he muttered as he opened it. He blinked at his brother and took in his disheveled state. "Oh, its you. Guess it's that time huh? I'll go get Jemi. Relax bro, you act like you've never been thrugh this before," he teased before he went ti get his mate.

Tumblebrutus smiled sheepishly at his brother's sleepy growl. "Sorry Pounce. You know I wouldn't be here this early if it wasn't important. I know but… it feels different this time. I'm not sure why. Like something's… not right. I need to get back so I can keep the kits settled," he added and rushed off back to his den.

Pounce watched him go before he went to wake his mate. He nuzzled her and told her she was needed at Tumble's and Solstice's den and they headed off. Normally he wouldn't go but this was his newest niece or nephew coming into the world and he was puzzled by what his older brother said. He said it didn't feel right, he wondered what that meant.

Tumblebrutus sat with his kits trying to keep them calm while their mother whimpered and cried out in pain back in the bedroom. He could tell they were upset and he tried to soothe them. "It's okay, mommy's okay, I promise. Bringing a kit into the world isn't easy but I promise she's going to be okay."

Pounce entered the den as he said that and moved to scoop Alya up to give his brother a hand. "Your daddy's right, its hard work, but your mommy is one tough queen," he said, sitting down and nuzzling his niece.

Alya whimpered and snuggled into her uncle's arms. "I'm never having kits," she said emphatically. Listening to her mother's pained cries scared her.

"Shh, it's okay little one," Pounce purred at her. "You'll no doubt change your mind when you're older." He nuzzled her while his brother gave Sera and Pyrros the same soothing affection while they all waited for it to be over.

Solstice lay there panting. It seemed like no matter how much she pushed nothing was happening. She thought about the kit inside her as well as the three waiting in the other room with her mate and fear gripped her. What if the kit wouldn't come out and she died? Shr started to panic and that made breathing difficult.

After checking her patient Jenny knew if she didn't do something drastic they were going to lose both Solstice and the kitten. There wasn't enough time to get the ginger queen to humans so it was up to her. First she needed to get Tumblebrutus and the kittens out of the den. "I'll be right back," she said to Jemi before slipping out of the room. "Tumble, I need you to take the ktis and go to Jemi and Pouncival's den."

The tone of her voice scared him. "What's wrong Jenny? What's wrong with my mate?" he asked, fearing the worst.

"The kitten's giving us a spot of trouble is all and I have to do something that is going to hurt her a great deal. The little ones don't need to hear that." The ktis in question had fallen back to sleep out of sheer tiredness.

"Oh Bast… I can't lose her Jenny."

"You're not going to. Just do what I said," The Gumbie Cat replied, hands on her hips.

"Come on bro, they can sleep I mine and Jemi's bed so they're together," Pounce said softly.

Tumble nodded and rose before following his brother out, Sera and Pyrros tucked close while Pounce did the same with Alya. He couldn't lose her. He didn't know what he would do, how he would survive that.

Jenny waited until they were gone before she returned to the room. "Solstice, I need you to bite down on this," she said placing a thick piece of leather between her teeth. She'd grabbed it off a hook on her way back in. "Your kit is trying to come out wrong and I need to move it around or else we won't be able to get it out and we'll lose both of you. It's drastic and it will be very painful dear, but there's nothing else I can do."

The ginger queen nodded weakly. She was exhausted but she was willing to do whatever Jenny thought necessary to save the both of them.

"Alright, now Jemi, I need you to hold her still. It's going to be hard but you need to do it." As soon as he daughter was in position to keep Solstice from moving Jenny went to work. She had one hand on the ginger queen's stomach while she pushed the other inside her to reposition the kit. It was trying to come out sideways and that was what was preventing its birth.

Solstice screamed even as she bit down on the strip of leather in her mouth. The pain was worse than anything she'd ever felt before and she passed out from it. She didn't stay out long though because Jemima passed a vial of smelling salt beneath her nose.

"You have to push now Solstice, before the kit shifts position again. I know you hurt dear but you have to do it."

She nodded and when her stomach contracted painfully she pushed hard. She kept pushing, silently praying for it to be over. She felt pressure before it was suddenly gone and her kitten was finally born. She collapsed back in pain and exhaustion and closed her eyes.

Jenny cleaned the kitten up and mad sure it was breathing before she turned to Solstice with him. "Congratulations you have a healthy son," she said, placing the kit in her arms. He was nearly solid black with a ring of ginger around his throat, like a collar, and a dusting of ginger fur in the tips of his ears and paws.

Solstice opened her eyes when the kit was placed in her arms and stared down at the kit, saying nothing at first. She was quiet so long Jenny began to worry about the queen's reaction. She relaxed when Solstice finally spoke while tears filled her eyes. "He's beautiful," she whispered. She didn't see the tom who fathered him when she looked at her son. All she saw was a helpless kitten who depended on his mother to keep him safe.

"I'll go get Tumble and the kits for you. I'm sure they're all anxious to know you're both okay," Jemi said, nuzzling her friend. "He really is a beautiful kit," she added and left.

"Thank you," the ginger queen whispered even though he friend was already gone.

Jemi entered her den to find Pounce pacing the floor and the kits were nowhere to be seen. She figured they put them in the bed so they could stay warm. She approached her mat's brother and spoke softly. "You can go back now. Just let the kits sleep, I'll bring them to you when they wake up," she added quietly.

Tumblebrutus thought about it a moment before he nodded. "Thank you Jemi. Solstice and the kit, are they both okay?" he asked and there was fear in his voice.

"They're both fine, I promise. Go on, I'll keep an eye on Alya, Sera, and Pyrros," she replied softly.

The patched tom nodded, nuzzled her in thanks, left, and headed back to his den. He met Jenny at the door and thanked her too before he slipped past her and went to the bedroom where his mate waited.

Solstice was resting with the kitten curled close to her side. She was exhausted and she hurt but she was alive, they both were alive. When she saw Tumble in the doorway she gave him a weak smile.

"Hi there beautiful," he murmured as he approached. When he reached her he nuzzled her gently. "How are you?" he asked quietly.

"Tired and sore but I'm alive and so is the kit," she replied with a faint smile.

His gaze drifted down to the kitten and there was no revulsion in his eyes. It didn't matter to him who fathered the kit either; it was a part of Solstice and that was all that mattered to him.

Until that moment when he gazed at the kit and love showed in his eyes Solstice had feared what his reaction might be when he saw the kitten. That look of love in his eyes eased her fear. "You have another son," the ginger queen whispered.

"He's perfect, beautiful," her mate replied. "What will you call him?" he asked.

"I think I will name him Razel. It's a good name."

"Welcome to the world, little Razel," Tumble said and caressed the kits' head.

Later that morning Pyrros, Seraphim, and Alya all rushed into the den. Their Aunt Jemi had already told them they had a new little brother and they were excited to see hm. They'd been confused when they woke up on their aunt and uncle's den but Jemi told them, as gently as she could, that there'd been some problems and their daddy had taken them there so they wouldn't get upset. She also explained that he hadn't wanted to wake them up so he'd let them stay there until they woke up on their own.

Tumble had fallen back to sleep curled around his mate for a while but he was awake and waiting for them when they arrived. He'd already gone hunting so they could have breakfast and he'd made sure Solstice ate so she could start to regain her strength. He chuckled as the kits assured him that their Aunt Jemi had already given them breakfast. He should have known't she'd do that.

"Can we go see mommy and our new little brother?" Sera asked.

"Yes sweet pa but you'll have to be quiet because the kitten is sleeping," he replied with a gentle smile.

"Okay daddy, we'll be quiet," they all replied almost in unison. They made their way quietly into their parents' bedroom and stopped when they reached the bed where Solstice was resting.

She heard them whispering and opened her eyes with a tired smile. "Good morning my little ones," she said softly. She shifted a bit so they could see their new little brother better.

"He's so little," Sera whispered in awe. Her eyes clouded with worry and she looked up at her mother. "Are you sure he's going to like us mommy?" she asked meekly.

"I'm sure sweet pea. And do you know why?" When all three shook their heads she laughed softly. "Because we're going to give him lots and lots of love," she informed them.

Sera and Alya giggled at that while Pyrros asked, "What's his name?"

"We've named him Razel." As if he'd heard his name the tiny kitten opened his eyed and mewed softly. "Sounds like someone's hungry," Solstice murmured and shifted to prtop up a bit so she could nurse him comfortable.

"Come on now, let's leave mommy and Razel alone so your little brother can eat and they can get some sleep," Tumble said form the doorway. He'd stood there watching them while they'd cooed over the new kitten.

"How can he eat?" Sera asked. "He's gots no teeth," she added, confused.

Solstice held a hand up to stop Tumble as he was trying to usher them out. "You see, sweet pea, when a kitten is born, her or she needs special milk that the mommy makes with her body. The kitten drinks it from her breasts like this," she said softly before uncovering herself enough ot help the hungry kitten latch on.

The older three watched in fascination. "Did we do that when we were that little?" Sera asked and her mother nodded. "Wow," she breathed.

"Alright now, let's let Razel nurse, come on you three," Tumble said gently.

"Okay daddy," they replied before kissing their mother, petting the new kitten, and leaving.

Solstice watched them go with a relieved smile. She'd been so worried about how they might react with Razel being mostly black. As long as the other kits loved and accepted him she knew everything would be okay.

Three days after giving birth Solstice finally felt up to having a little company. Still she was a bit surprised when Etty showed up, considering the other queen hadn't beern very pleasant towards her in recent past. She knew the other queen had become insanely jealous of her friendship with Misto. "Hello Etcetera," she said quietly, watching the other queen.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I don't know why I said those things to Tumble or why I got so jealous. It wasn't right or fair to you or Misto and… I'm sorry."

"It's oaky Etty. I think if the situation were reversed I might have reacted the same way. Don't worry about it, really."

Etty relaxed visibly. "I was so scared you'd hate me. I mean you got hurt because of what I said, you know?" She peered down at the small bundle of black fur. "Is that the kit? He's… black."

Solstice tensed at the other queen's words. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

Etty blinked at her. "Oh, no, I didn't mean.. I'm just… I'll shut up now."

Solstice sighed. "You're just shocked I'm not completely freaked out by it. My son is not his father, just as I am not mine. He'll be loved and that love will keep him from darkness."

"Wiser words were never spoken and she looked up to see Old Deuteronomy there with Minkustrap. He was her grandfather, making Razel his great-grandson. "I have come to welcome my great-grandson, if you'll let me." He'd failed with his own son but he'd been young then. He hadn't realized that his harsh demands on his son had led him down such a dark path. He would do better by his great-grandson to make amends for that.

"Of course," she said with a smile and when he reached te bed she let the old tom hold him.

"There is goodness in him, just as there is in his mother. He will do great things, I think," he said, nuzzling the kit before handing him back to her. "Rest, you've earned it Solstice."

She watched Old Deuteronomy leave, a puzzled look on her face. She didn't question his words though. If he said her son would do great thigns she believed him.

When Razel was a week old Solstice ventured out of her den, her youngest kit held protectively in her arms. Had anyone said anything unkind because of whom his father was they would have regretted it. But no one did. On the contrary he was welcomed with open arms. All of the Jellicles gathered in the center of the junkyard to meet the newest member of their tribe. She introduced her son to them one by one and a welcoming celebration commenced. There was one any time a new Jellcile was born and everyone gave their blessings to little Razel. He would be loved by all, regardless of whom and what his father had been.

**A/N:** As before, I would like to thank Zpaharina for having been a faithful reader and followed it until chapter 13 (she may have read but forgotten to review fourteen) before my life went haywire and I wasn't able to update it until now. Her encouragements did help keep Solstice's story alive.

Would also like to thank MeadowLark4491, LupinTonks14, music-art-dance-sailor-scout, cascaper, and Mistoffelees' Magical Sweater for all of their comments. It makes a writer feel good to know people enjoy their work.

To anyone who read it but didn't review, or favorite the stories, I thank you as well and I hope you enjoyed it!

Now, I am also going to be editing a hard copy of both Summer of Solstice and Haunted by the Past, to remove any copyright infringements from the stories, which may change some minor details, and will be self-publishing them on Amazon. The stories will be anthro stories because I am keeping the core concept of them being felines. When it is done I will update with a link, but it may take some time.

Again, thank you to everyone who read it. I do have an epilogue, that ties things up in a neat little bow but it isn't necessary for the full effect of the story itself.


End file.
